


L'amore giovane

by AzuraLoire



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraLoire/pseuds/AzuraLoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer and Quistis are polar opposites and sharing their senior year of high school together at Balamb High. Will their differences bring them together, or push them apart? Will they both get what they are after this year? Only time, hard work, and unforeseen circumstances will tell. Title translates to Young Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER-** All the characters belong to Square Enix. I own no one, not even the cities they live in. I also don't own any restaurant, store, or song referenced. The story, however, is mine. Any similarities to any other story is purely coincidence. (if anything gets too similar to something, please point the story out to me and I will try my hardest to change the direction of mine)
> 
>  **WARNINGS-** The first part of the fic, the worst will be swearing and lewd language. The other half will contain explicit sexual content, possible drinking/drug use, and a few other extreme situations. The "tamed down" version of this fic will be posted on fanfiction.net (link in my profile) if that sort of stuff bothers you but you still wish to read this story.

 

 

 

Balamb was no Deiling City or Esther. It was your average city with a mix of both wealthy doctors and lawyers who prefer the suburb scene and average blue collar families. There was the occasional welfare family struggling to get by, but unlike big cities it was a lot easier to tell apart those with money and those who didn't have it. It had a handful of restaurants and a mall and a pretty decent sized school. Nothing too special about it; there were no elevators or student zen gardens or distant learning labs, but it had its own sports teams and a decent list of extracurriculars.

The student parking lot at Balamb High was slowly filling with student's cars and trucks. Buses were pulling around the block to unload kids for the first day of school. As Quistis Trepe stepped off her bus and looked up at the school in front of her, she took a deep breath and smiled. Senior Year. This was her year to really shine. She was elected student council president, tested into the AP classes, and couldn't wait to see what other clubs and organizations she could add to her list. Hearing the bell signaling the start of the school day, she filed in the school along with the other students.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Welcome back Mr. Almasy. How was your summer?" the principal asked the blonde sitting on the opposite side of his desk.

"Boring. No different than my spring. Or half of my winter," Seifer replied slouching in the chair.

"I was kinda hoping you would involve yourself in something."

"What, like volunteer work? Yea, not exactly my style." Seifer wished the guy would just shut up already and let him get to class.

"I see you didn't take any summer school courses either. What's the reason for that?"

"I spent the majority of the past year with my grandmother in Timber, okay? It's a bit far to be making trips every day for something like summer school classes."

"Is she sick?" he asked, not even looking at Seifer. He was too busy looking over his file that, up until last year, was actually pretty clean.

"Um, no…not that it's any of your business. But being expelled doesn't exactly make your parents wanna throw you a party or, heaven forbid, turn your time off school into a 'vacation'." This is bullshit. Can he just go already? He spent enough time in this office last year.

"I'm still trying to understand what happened last year. According to this, you seemed to be on the straight path. An occasional detention here and there. You were suspended only once in 9th grade for getting into a fight. But other than that…star soccer player, amazing baseball player. Pitcher even! So tell me, what happened last year?"

Seifer just sat in his chair with his chin resting on his palm. Who cares what happened last year? He had fun, he paid the consequences, and it's over with. They're lucky he decided to come back and not drop out altogether.

"Mr. Almasy."

"I dunno" he mumbled back.

"Well…let's just hope we don't have a repeat of last year, hmm? Here's your schedule. You have locker 208 on the second floor. Remember that purchasing a lock is your own responsibility and the school is not responsible for anything of value stolen out of it. You don't want something happening to it, don't bring it to school. Drugs of any kind, weapons, and any drug paraphernalia is strictly prohibited, as are cigarettes and alcohol. If you take any medications, to include Tylenol, asprin, ect., they are to be brought in to the nurse to administer to you as needed. Do not keep them in your locker. Cell phones are prohibited in class but may be kept in your locker at your own risk. Same goes for cd players, mp3 players, ect. Text books are to be covered. No vandalizing lockers or any school property for that matter. Here is your student hand book. Read it and sign the paper in the back saying you have received it and read it. Return that paper along with these medical and emergency contact forms. Any questions Mr. Almasy?"

"Nope." He sighed, grabbing the paperwork as he sat up in his seat. It was the same speech every year in homeroom. He had heard it since he was a kid and could recite it by heart. Of course, this year he skipped out on homeroom thanks to the principal demanding to see him as soon as he stepped back on school grounds. He may have screwed up last year, but hopefully that wouldn't happen again this year. He'd go to a few parties, bang a few hot chicks, and re-join the soccer team. Well…maybe. "Wait, I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"Will I be able to play soccer again this year? I know I missed soccer camp over the summer and a few practices already, but I was MVP last year. That has to count for something."

"Coach Norg approached me about the issue. I'm still debating it. Having good soccer skills doesn't make up for being expelled. But, I'm hoping this year will be a clean start for you and I believe in second chances. I'll let you know by weeks end. Have a good day Seifer."

"Thanks Mr. Kramer." Seifer stood from his chair and made his way out of the principal's office. Just as he was headed toward the hallway to his first class, he was almost mowed over by another student who looked like her puppy was just killed.

"Mr. Kramer! Mr. Kramer I need to speak with you please!"

"Come in Miss Trepe. What seems to be the matter?"

"My schedule is messed up. I'm afraid there was a mistake made somehow. I have AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, Physics, Psychology II, and AP English 12, but no AP World Literature or Government classes and was somehow given Home EC, Woodshop, and a Study Hall!"

"Hmm, you should have Government. Let me look in the system here real quick." Cid Kramer sat back down at his desk and began typing on his computer. Quistis sat down across from him while attempting to slow her racing heart. This was not how she expected her first 15 minutes of school to go. She had gotten her schedule and immediately was almost in tears. Home EC and Woodshop? Were they bananas? And why waste a period on Study Hall when she could be taking a college credit course?

"I uh, also don't have Latin and I believe I should."

"Latin?" Cid above his glasses at her. "I don't recall us offering Latin."

"Well, it's not a full class per say. I'm supposed to take the class during my lunch. Rather than eat in the cafeteria I go to a classroom with about 3-4 other students. It's a new thing they were gonna try this year. I took French 4 over the summer so no need for that now," she said smiling proudly. Summer school is usually filled with your typical flunkies and the occasional overachiever like herself. It wasn't as fun as going to her regular school but would be worth it when she went to college and graduated early.

"Oh, that. Unfortunately because of our budget we had to cut that program. I'm sorry."

"What? But…that would have looked great on my record!"

"I know and I'm sorry once again. Your record is already squeaky clean and full of extracurriculars. I'm sure you will have no problem getting into the college of your choice. Now, let's see what happened to your other classes." Pushing his glasses further up on his nose, he studied his computer screen carefully. "You need Government, it's required for your 12th year. That will cut Physics from your schedule. I see here you also need a Physical Education and Health credit. Normally kids get those out of the way early but you've always postponed them. So that will cut Psychology II from your schedule. And-"

"You're cutting Physics and Psych II? But I need those!"

"No, you have all the science credits you need. Two extra actually. Now unfortunately AP World Literature is filled up so unless someone drops, you are out of luck there."

"How can it be filled? I only know of 5 other people taking that class! And Woodshop and Study Hall? What about those classes? I'm sorry but I can NOT take woodshop and I'd rather have a class instead of wasting my time for 45 minutes in a study hall."

"There's 15 students in the class, actually. And that's all we can accommodate. Unfortunately the only classes open those other periods are classes you've already had. It's just the luck of the draw and your name is closer to the end of the alphabet so you're not exactly first in line for many classes."

"Wait so you're saying I'm being punished for being born with a name that's close to the end of the alphabet? Is that it?"

"No, you're not being punished! With your work load I would think you would enjoy a study hall. And woodshop will look good on your record. Makes you look well rounded."

Quistis' head was spinning. She couldn't take woodshop. She has never made anything in her life. And Phys ED? That was the most useless class ever to be created. Did she look like she needed to run laps around the gym? That class should only be required for people overweight or athletes. And she was neither.

"What about my Home EC class? Please get rid of that!"

"You only other choices are…Art I or Spanish I."

"Seriously? I've already taken Spanish I. And Art is worse than Home EC. There's no rearranging my schedule at all?"

"I'm sorry. That's it."

"Fine. Whatever. Home EC shouldn't be too bad I guess. I just feel like I'm wasting time taking a class on learning how to do everything I do at home."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you any further Miss Trepe. Here's a printout of your new schedule. You have AP English right now. There's less than half the class time left so you should try and hurry back. Here's a hall pass. Remember to stop at your locker on your way and drop off your things. No book bags permitted in the classrooms. Hope you have a wonderful first day." He smiled handing over her schedule and hall pass.

Yea. Wondereful indeed!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Second period Study Hall. Who has study hall this early in the morning? You're only asking for students to fall asleep. Which is exactly what he was planning on doing. Not like he had homework yet. His first class was only Biology which was pretty much all labs. And no one hands out homework on the first day. It's all handing out text books and going over the syllabus. A nap it is! As he laid his head down and heard the bell ring, a person angrily flopping into the seat beside him made him look up.

It was the same girl that almost ran him over in the office this morning. She had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and glasses. Her knee length pencil skirt looked freshly ironed, as did the button up blouse she was wearing. She looked more like a student teacher than a student. Complete overachiever he was certain. He made a chuckle noise in the back of his throat that made her look over his way.

"Can I help you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yea, you can be a little more quiet. I'm trying to nap here."

"Nap? Are you serious? Don't you have homework to do?"

"Um, no. It's only second period on the first day. Nobody in this room has homework!"

"Well I do! So please keep to yourself. Thank you."

"Homework in what? How did your teacher even have time to start a lesson?"

"AP English 12 if you must know. I have to read this book and do a project on it for Friday."

"The hell does AP mean? Ass Pounding? Cause that's exactly what having to read a book in a week would feel like to me. A complete ass pounding."

"No you idiot! That doesn't even make sense. Butt Pounding English?"

"Ass pounding. I said ass."

"Whatever you vulgar baboon. And it stands for Advanced Placement."

Seifer chuckled. "I knew it."

"Knew what? That that's what it stood for? Then why didn't yo-"

"No. That you're one of those goody two shoes overachievers."

"Excuse me? I take offense to that ya know! I'm not a "goody two shoes". Overachiever…can't really argue there. I mean who else uses the only money they earned over the summer to pay for summer school classes to make their record look good." Quistis started rambling on to herself. Seifer just raised an eyebrow wondering who in the hell would waste their summer taking summer school classes.

"Seriously? You willingly took summer school courses? You're more of a goody two shoes than I thought. Let me see your schedule." He said holding out his hand toward her.

"What? Why?"

"Just give it here, seriously." He said rolling his eyes.

Quistis gave him a look before reluctantly reaching for her binder and taking out her schedule. She quickly glanced at the front of the room making sure the teacher wasn't looking, thinking she was passing a note or something.

"Fucking A! Chemistry? Calculus? I'm only in Biology and Algebra. Woodworking? Really? I don't exactly see you as the carpenter type."

"Yea, I'm definitely not! That was the office's mistake. They had my schedule so screwed up this morning."

"Is that why you plowed me over running into the principal's office?"

"Plowed you over? I hardly plowed anyone over!"

"Don't get your panties all ruffled. I'm over it. Plus it's pretty hard to knock down 220 pounds of straight muscle." He said winking at her as he handed her schedule back. "We have some classes together. Might be an interesting year after all."

"We do? Why is that interesting? Which ones?"

"Oh, you'll see." Suddenly he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. His shirt rode up a few inches revealing Seifer's taunt stomach and a small patch of light brown hairs leading into his jeans. Quistis could feel her face getting red and quickly looked away. "I think I'm gonna take that nap now. You're cute, by the way. The naughty librarian look works for you," he said, winking once more as he laid his head back on his folded arms.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Quistis hissed out as she picked up her book and started reading again. Who the hell was this guy? She didn't remember him being in her graduating class. She could hear him chuckling again as he turned his head to face the window. Even if he didn't have homework, she was sure he could be doing something more useful with this time than taking a nap.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lunch couldn't have come sooner for Seifer. He was absolutely starving. And the school always served pizza on the first day. It was one of the few lunches they served that didn't taste like cardboard. After digging out the few crumpled dollars in his pocket and paying for his pizza, bag of chips, and soda, he scanned the room looking for a place to sit. All his buddies from last year had graduated and he didn't really wanna sit with the other members of the soccer team until he knew he was back on the team with them. Maybe he would just go sit at a picnic table outside. Some hot chick was bound to see his eye catching looks and join him. But before he reached the exit to the cafeteria, he noticed a familiar blonde ponytail alone at a table in the corner. Maybe he wouldn't eat outside today.

"Mind if I join you?" a baritone voice above her asked, scaring the complete crap out of her.

"Goodness you gave me a fright!" she gasped, clutching her chest.

"I gave you a fright?" Seifer asked cocking his eyebrow as he sat across from her. "Where are you from, Dollet? Bolly good day wot wot!"

"What? I don't even know what that means, but it sounds offensively racist. And no, I grew up here in Balamb."

"Coulda fooled me." He replied taking a bight of the greasy pizza slice.

"I don't remember telling you that you had permission to join me. And how on earth can you eat that crap! It's like I'm watching your arteries clog before my eyes!"

"Naw, my cholesterol levels are just fine. And I thought we really hit it off this morning? Apparently I was wrong. My bad," he grinned taking another bite and only chewing it half way before speaking again. "Are you seriously doing schoolwork at lunch?"

"I have a lot of work to do and I'd rather not be up all night trying to finish it, thank you.

Seifer opened the lid to his coke and took a swig. "Which is it this time? Chemistry or Calculus."

"What? How did-"

"You showed me your schedule, remember? Quistis Trepe. I feel like I've heard that name before."

"Creeper! You memorize my student ID number too? And I'm student council president this year. Maybe you heard or seen it announced somewhere. And while we're getting to know each other, who are you? I don't remember you being in my grade."

"I wasn't. I'm…restarting senior year if you will. I should have graduated last year. I'm surprised you don't know me! MVP soccer player last year. Pitcher for the baseball team. Lady's man extraordinaire." Quistis still seemed to have a blank look on her face. "Seriously? Still nothing?"

"I don't really pay much attention to sports. Sorry." She looked genuinely apologetic for not knowing who he was. He seemed to think he was some big shot.

"And you're our class president! Might wanna get around to familiarizing yourself with the Balamb Behemoths. We went to nationals last year. Seifer Almasy ring any bells?"

"Almasy…I know I've heard that name somewhere…" she looked to the side in thought tapping her finger against her chin.

"No biggie. You know me now, and that's all that matters. Mine is the only name around here you need to know anyways."

"I see. So why are you repeating the 12th grade? I don't think you mentioned that part."

"I'm not really repeating. I said I'm restarting. And that's not important."

"I don't see the difference really. Did you fail or something?"

"No I didn't fail!" he snapped at her. "I may not be as smart as you but I'm not a dumbass either!"

"I never called you a-"

"I said it's not important okay?"

He knew what would happen if he said he got expelled. Her nose would instantly turn up in the air and she wouldn't want anything to do with him. Not that he really cared. There was plenty of other chicks he hadn't screwed yet. But something about her was different. She didn't giggle at everything he said. She didn't seem to care more about her shoes than her IQ. She seemed to have goals. Seifer Almasy may be a lady wooing, bad boy jock by day…but he wasn't as shallow as he let himself come off most of the time. There was only so much giggling and high pitched squealing and mall shopping trips he could take. Plus, this girl seemed like a challenge. And nobody loves a challenge more than Seifer Almasy.

"Alright sorry! Just making conversation. So is lunch our only other class together?"

Seifer shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe."

"Urgh, why are you so difficult?" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh you haven't seen difficult yet babe. Trust me," Seifer replied, winking at the blonde opposite of him.

"Well, um…I hate to be rude but I really wanna get this done and out of the way so I don't have to do it at home tonight." Quistis said, pointing at her homework.

"Don't let me stop you!"

"Uh…okay. You still gonna sit there?"

"I'm not done eating yet," Seifer said as he shrugged his shoulders. He still had 2 more pieces of pizza and his chips yet to eat.

"Okay…" Quistis said as she got back to her calculus homework.

Seifer watched as she dug out her calculator. The thing had more buttons on it than his TV remote. Half the symbols he had never seen in his life. That surely meant one thing; she was never gonna use half the knowledge she was studying so hard to retain later on in life. Did she just write "log"? What the hell do logs have to do with math? Is she calculating their lengths or something? That seems like a hell of an equation just to measure a log!

"What does log mean?" he asked around a mouth full of chips.

"Uh…it's difficult to explain."

"Figures," he mumbled as she went back to the problem she was working on.

Shortly after he swallowed the last bite of his pizza, the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period and nearly making Quistis jump out of her skin.

"Christ. You really get into math to have the bell make you jump that high."

"This isn't basic math Seifer. It takes a lot of concentration to work out a problem."

"I can see that. Walk you to your next class? Government, right?"

"I take it we have Government together?" she asked, gathering her textbooks and worksheets.

"Yep!" Seifer flashed her a smile as he tossed his crumpled garbage into the can against the wall.

"Let me guess, you play basketball too?"

"For a few years. Soccer is more my thing though."

The two got up and headed to their third floor classroom.

Quistis took her place in the front of the class, as usual while Seifer sat in the back corner. Perfect seat for sleeping. He wasn't going to be a politician. Government could wait till another day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Quistis walked into the gym and took a seat in the bleachers. She wasn't about to run laps or do jumping jacks in heels and a skirt. Might as well work some more on her homework. As she cracked open her Calculus book to finish what she started at lunch, she heard a familiar voice chuckling in front of her.

"Don't tell me you took gym class just to sit and do homework?"

Standing in front of her, Seifer was dressed in a white Balamb Behemoths soccer team t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Without his jeans on, Quistis was able to see that he was definitely a soccer player. His legs were anything but your typical skinny white chicken leg that most of the other kids in the class had. Seifer had the body of an athlete through and through.

"No, of course not! If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here right now but apparently the school claims I need a Phys Ed credit. So here I am."

"Why didn't you change? You aren't gonna get said credit if you sit in the bleachers the whole class. That's an automatic F for the day."

"What? But I didn't know I was going to have gym today! They changed my schedule this morning!" Quistis face went visibly whiter. She had never gotten an F. On anything!

"Then you might wanna talk to the teacher about that or he'll assume you're like the rest of the prisses in this class and give you a big fat 0."

Quistis quickly scrambled down the bleachers and over to the stage where the teacher was standing. Seifer chuckled and watched her frantically explaining her schedule change. That girl really was a stiff when it came to her grades, wasn't she? As she returned he could visibly see the relief on her face.

"Well?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"He said it's my one free pass and he'll let it slide today. But it honestly wasn't my fault!"

"Hey, I know! You don't have to convince me!" Seifer said throwing his hands up in there air. "So you gonna sit here and do more homework or admire my hot body while I get all sweaty?"

"Ew, don't flatter yourself Seifer! I got work to do!"

"Yea well, if you get distracted and catch yourself looking my way, I won't be mad," he said winking as he walked off to warm up for class. What was with that guy and winking at her? That's like the fifth time today! Did he have a crush on her or something? No way. He was way out of her league. The fact he was even talking to her boggled her mind. The jocks never paid her a lick of attention unless they were making fun of her. They won't be laughing when they need a top lawyer like herself to dig their dumb asses out of jail in 10 years.

Quistis managed to finish her calculus homework. There was still a little less than half the class left so she decided she should get as much of her chemistry homework done as possible. As she opened her text book, she glanced up to see what the class was doing. Today they were just doing basic fitness. Jumping jacks, laps around the gym, pull-ups, push-ups…everyone at a different station. It didn't take her long to find the tall blonde she had been talking to all day. He was on the pull-up bar, already surpassing the minimum the other students were able to do. You could see the outline of the muscles in his arm. His biceps bulged up in a perfect arc. Even his forearms looked chiseled! Quistis could see the sweat glistening on his tanned forehead from the class' activities. Every time he would come down and finish a pull-up, his shirt would ride above his waistline and show off his taunt stomach. Quistis could feel her face getting warmer as she continued to stare. That tanned, sweaty, perfectly chiseled-

"Like what you see, sweet cheeks?"

Suddenly Quistis was snapped out of her reverie.

"Wha…um…what?" she stuttered out, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Chuckling, Seifer walked over to the bleachers.

"I asked if you like what you see."

"All I see is a gross, sweaty, juice head jock working out. That's not exactly appealing to me."

"Your staring said otherwise."

"I wa-...I was not staring!" Quistis stuttered, adjusting her glasses. "I merely looked up for a moment before starting my chemistry homework. You just happened to glance my way as I was looking up is all."

"Hmm…I see. So what is 'appealing' to you, huh? Should I throw on some polyester slacks and a bowtie. Maybe some black thick rimmed glasses. Lean against a bookshelf while holding a copy of Moby Dick. Would that turn you on?"

"Why Moby Dick?"

"Um, because…Dick! Hello?"

"Oh my god, you are so vulgar! And no that would not…turn me on, as you put it."

"No, I think it would! You had no objections to any part of that fantasy except my book of choice, because it's 'vulgar'. You seemed pretty into it to me! Maybe I'll raid my grandfather's closet and dress up for ya one day."

"Shut up Seifer! For crying out loud. Do you have to be so lewd?"

"Lewd? Nothing about that statement was lewd! I was being polite on your account. Being lewd would be me saying 'hey Quistis, wanna suck me off in the locker room after class while I shower?'"

Quistis' eyes grew five times their size as her head snapped to look at the blonde.

"Well?..."

"You…are…urgh! Disgusting! That is the foulest thing that has ever been said to me! Are you serious?!"

All Seifer could do was laugh at her reaction. He wasn't actually asking her to suck him off…although he wouldn't turn her away if she agreed either. It might be kinda hott. Especially with the look she's rocking today. It would be like a naughty teacher getting him off at school.

"To think, I thought you weren't like all those other jock jerks. But no! You are just as arrogant and nasty as all the rest of them!"

"Mr. Almasy! Return to your station please! Now!" the teacher shouted from across the gym.

"See ya after class, princess." Throwing Quisits a quick wink, Seifer turned and jogged back to where his group was stationed.

"Don't count on it, you baboon!" Quistis growled out as she returned to her work. The nerve of that guy. What on earth gave him the idea that she was gonna stick around waiting for him to come out of the locker room after class? As soon as the bell rings, she was out of here!

The bell had rang while Seifer was putting his gym clothes back in his bag. He jogged up the short set of stairs leading back into the gym from the locker room. As he glanced around, he realized that Quistis must have high tailed it to her next class already. Well, he said he would see her after class and he was a man of his word. And it just so happened he knew exactly where to find the strawberry blonde beauty.

After a quick stop at his locker, he returned to the first floor and walked down the long hallway that led to the art and shop section. And sure enough, there she was; all prim and proper sitting at a table by herself in the woodshop room. She looked more out of place than a whore in church.

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?"

"You have got to be kidding me? You're in woodshop too?"

"Unlike you, I don't like crowding my schedule with all boring shit like math and science. I like a little fun every now and again."

"I don't see how on earth this class is going to be anything close to fun. Especially with you in it!"

"Ouch babe!" Seifer said, grabbing his chest as he sat down. "That hurt a little! I'll have you know this class is going to be oodles of fun _because_ I'm in it."

"I highly doubt that!" she spat out.

Quistis seemed legit mad at him. He liked ruffling feathers but he didn't want the girl hating him.

"Look, I wasn't serious earlier. About the whole sucking off thing. I was just joking with you."

"Well it was a pretty disgusting joke that I didn't appreciate."

"Sorry. Now I know. You're a tight ass and don't joke about sex."

"How do you go from apologizing to insulting me in the same sentence?! And I am not a tight butt!"

"The correct term is tight ass. Ass. And fine. Is prude better?"

"I'm not a prude either! I just don't talk about intercourse or make jokes about it!"

"What high schooler doesn't ever talk or joke about sex?" Suddenly something dawned on Seifer, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Wait a minute…"

"What? It's not that uncommon you know! Not all of us are perverts."

Leaning in so not to embarrass the girl too much he asked in a hushed voice, "Are you a virgin?"

Quistis quickly snapped her head in his direction. "What? That is…that's none of your business! Why would you ask that?"

"Because it would explain the stick up your ass."

Quistis just sat there staring down at her notebook, ignoring the blonde beside her.

"Well…?"

"I said it's none of your business! Will you shut up?" she exclaimed, glancing around. Her face was starting to heat up and she knew she was getting redder by the minute.

"Don't be embarrassed," he chuckled out.

"Will you shut up?"

"Alright alright! I'll drop it…if you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you're a virgin."

"I still don't see why this is any of your business! You have no right-"

"Have you ever come close to fuc-"

"Alright! Fine…I'm a virgin okay? Happy now?"

"Yep," Seifer replied, smiling.

"Don't look so smug! I'm not like all the other idiots around here who think more with their genitals than their heads. I'm sorry I'm not your typical bimbo who is more worried about how her cleavage looks when she leaves for school than if my homework is done or not."

"I never said there was anything wrong with it! I think it's cute."

Quistis turned her head to look at the blonde expecting a smirk to be on his lips. But he seemed to look genuine and nothing like the smug jock she expected to see looking back at her. As the bell rang and the teacher shut the door, Seifer winked at her and turned to face the front of the room. This guy was beyond confusing!

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Seifer asked the girl walking out into the hall next to him.

"It was the first day. All he did was go over the syllabus and explain the rules and machinery. Come next week when we're making bookcases and end tables, I'll be hacking off limbs on the saws and making simple walking sticks all year long."

"Haha nah. I won't let you hack anything off. And I'm sure you can make something a little more complicated than a walking stick. Like say…a floating shelf."

"That's basically a piece of wood nailed to the wall."

"Exactly."

"You brat!" she exclaimed, lightly shoving the man.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" Seifer laughed. "Hey look, I have art next which is in this wing so I'll catch you at the lockers after school, okay?"

"Art? I don't picture you as the moody artsy type."

"Yea well it's only Art I and I needed a throw away class. And how do you know I'm not an artistic genius? My walls at home could be lined with years' worth of my masterpieces for all you know."

"True. I don't know. Catch ya later I guess." Quistis turned to continue walking down the hall to her Home EC class. Only one more period and she could go home and get started on her book project. Today has been hell, to say the least. Nothing has gone as planned so far. Woodshop wasn't so bad. Seifer left the sore subject touched on earlier alone the whole class period like he promised. Maybe with his help, she might pass the class after all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After 45 minutes of syllabus talk and endless worksheets about kitchen utensils and food prep and sewing materials and crying baby dolls they will be taking home later in the year, Quistis was never so happy to hear a bell ring in her life. She was trying to make a beeline for the office to talk to principal Kramer about her schedule again. If she was lucky, kids already dropped some classes and opened things up for her.

She walked into the office and caught him just as he was gathering his things to leave.

"Mr. Kramer! Hi, I was wondering if any kids may have dropped any classes yet. Ya know, so I can get back into the classes I need."

"Quistis, you already have the classes you need. You just want extra classes. And no, sorry. No one has dropped anything of interest to you. Maybe at the end of the week you can come back and see me and have better luck."

"Thank you sir." Quistis said, looking down at the floor as she walked back into the hallway. Just her luck. By the end of the week, she will already be behind! She could catch up though. If she really put her mind to it, she could get it done. Maybe she should ask someone in those classes what they were working on so she could get a head start.

As she reached her locker, she noticed Seifer standing in the middle of the hallway against the wall looking around.

"There you are! What took you so long?" he said after spotting her.

"I went to principal Kramer's office to see if any classes opened up yet."

"Seriously? It's only the first day! And what, you don't like sharing half your schedule with me? I'm hurt!"

"Yea well, I'm desperate. I really want those other classes. It will make my life at college a lot easier." Quistis was quickly gathering books and folders to go home. "Where's your backpack? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go home?"

"I am ready. I only brought a notebook and I don't need to take it home. No one brings a book bag on the first day." Immediately after saying this, Quistis pulled out a pink and black backpack and began stuffing it with books. "Okay…I stand corrected."

"I happen to have homework tonight. I always bring a backpack. And definitely more than one notebook."

"All I've seen you do all day is homework! How do you still have some left to do?" Quistis quickly zipped her bag and began sprinting down the hall. "Hey, wait up! Why the rush?"

"I gotta catch my bus!"

"You rode the bus?" Seifer chuckled out. "Your car broke down or something?"

"Yes I rode the bus. I don't have a car."

"Seriously? That sucks."

"Yea, sometimes. Look I don't mean to be rude but I gotta go. See you tomorrow." And with that Quistis took off across the front lawn toward her bus along the curb.

Seifer stood there watching her climb the stairs and find her seat as the bus drove off. That girl was interesting. Definitely nothing like any of the girls he's ever been with. She was the type he normally poked fun of and ignored. Something about this one made him look twice though. This year might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday mornings were the worst. Well, any morning was the worst according to Seifer. Why did school start so damn early? How they expected him to actually sit through a boring video on cell reproduction at 8am was beyond him. Thank the gods he had study hall second period and could take his beloved nap like he always did. But it was hard when a certain blonde sat beside him. The past week, she had been almost avoiding him it seemed. There were no assigned seats in study hall and she always tried to sit in the front of the class, the last place Seifer would ever willingly sit. But today she arrived right as the bell rung and had to settle for a back seat beside him.

“Hey! Long time no talk,” he said after she scooted into her seat and began digging through her folders for assignments.

“What are you talking about?” she whispered back. “We have, like, five classes together.”

“Yea, but you avoid me in all of them.”

“I do not!”

“Where have you been at lunch? You haven’t been at your table.”

“I sat there once this year, it can hardly be called ‘my table’, Seifer. I’ve been outside enjoying the fresh air while I can.”

“I didn’t see you.”

“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t there! And that’s kinda the point! I wanna get work done, not converse with others.”

“You never even look my way during Government.”

“It’s cause we sit at opposite ends of the classroom! And I’m busy taking notes. Something you should probably look into doing.”

“And I don’t even get a ‘Hi’ in gym class.”

Quistis sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“I’m sorry, okay. I hate Phys Ed and I try my hardest not to stick out. Those stupid exercise stations are a waste of time and I’d rather be sticking needles in my eyes.”

“All the more reason to be in my group! I’d make it fun for ya!”

“I highly doubt anyone, especially you, could make that class fun for me.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Seifer asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Quistis glanced over at him and realized he was taking her statement as an insult, completely opposite of how she meant it.

“I just mean, you’re so athletic and…good at that kind of stuff. And I’m so…not. I would just feel even weaker and lesser next to you, that’s all.”

“I wouldn’t make fun of you, if that’s what you mean.”

Quistis looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. She thought for certain Seifer would be the type to make fun of someone like her. That’s probably the only reason he would want her in his group. So he could look good and can get in some laughs.

“No I just…what about Woodshop! I sit by you in that class!”

“Yea but you never talk!”

“Well, I’m trying to pay attention! That’s going to be my biggest challenge this year is passing that horrid class. I need all the notes I can get!”

“It’s not exactly a note taking class, Quistis. You just pay attention to what he says and do it. Granted, this whole week has basically been safety and knowing what machine does what, that kind of stuff isn’t hard.”

“It is when you have never seen or used any of it before!”

“You’re telling me you’ve never seen or used a Phillips screw driver before?”  Seifer asked, giving her a disbelieving look.

“Of course I have. I know the difference between a Phillips and a flathead. It’s just the other ones I don’t know. I never knew there were more than 2 different kinds of…screw top…groove things.”

“Screw drive heads?”

“Yea….sure. Like, who knew that there was another screw head drive or whatever, that is pretty much a stinkin Phillips but more…pointed or whatever.”

Seifer raised an eye brow trying his hardest to follow her.

“You mean a Frearson?”

“I don’t know what it’s called! See! I’m no good at this crap! Why does there need to be 20 different screw heads? Just make one and be done with it!”

Seifer started silently chuckling to himself. She was such a girl. He could tell she was getting flustered though and decided to change the subject.

“So…how did your book project go?”

“What?” Quistis asked, glancing over at him from the worksheet she was busy trying to finish.

“That book you had to read last week. Didn’t you have a project due last Friday on it?”

“Oh…um, yea. We got them back this morning. I got an A.” Quistis wasn’t expecting him to have remembered that.

“Figures. Did you think you would get anything less?”

“No, not really. It was a vague and basic assignment. She was basically letting us off easy this time and getting a grasp for our writing styles as individuals.”

This conversation was already boring him. He crossed is arms on his desk and lay his head on them, but still looked her way paying attention as she started talking about her own project and the direction she took it. A book report was a book report to him. You read something then summarize it on paper. End of story.

Quistis glanced his way and could see the boredom in his eyes. He acted like he was paying attention, but she knew she lost him a while back. At least he pretended to act interest. She supposed she could do the same for him.

“So…congratulations by the way.”

“…What??” This completely confused him. Why the hell was she congratulating him?

“Being back on the soccer team. I know how much you love playing. It must mean a lot to you to be able to play again this year.”

“Oh…yea. How did you hear about that?”

“I overheard Principal Kramer talking to coach Norg when I went to see him on Friday about my schedule, which was a total bust yet again,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Ah. Well, it is my favorite sport. It also means I shouldn’t have a problem getting on other teams this year if I wish.”

“Well good. I’m glad.”

She glanced over at him and he smiled at her. Grinning back at him, she then turned back to her desk and returned to finishing her assignment.

 

* * *

“Quisty!! Quisty over here!!”

Quistis looked to her left and saw her childhood friend jumping up and down, waving her arms at a small picnic table in the shade. The petite brunette was in a yellow romper and had her hair curled out to the sides. Quistis smiled, slightly embarrassed by the show her friend had just put on. She knew her friend meant well though, and brushed it off as she quickly made her way over to the picnic table to join her for lunch.

“Quisty, I swear if that’s another peanut butter and jelly sandwich in that bag…”

“What, Selphie? I like pb&j and the school lunch today is disgusting!” Quistis said, as she put her brown sack lunch on the table, along with her books, and proceeded to sit down.

“And don’t you dare open those books! I want an actual conversation with you today without your nose buried in homework!”

“Selphie, do you even realize the work load I have?”

“Oh shush! A 45 minute conversation with your friend won’t kill you!”

Quistis knew her friend meant well and chuckled lightly. She supposed for one day she could skip doing homework at lunch and enjoy some girl talk. Lord knew she never got any at home, really. Every so often she would get a text or two from a friend. She didn’t have people over very often. It wasn’t that she didn’t like people or didn’t enjoy the company of others. It was just…complicated. She had too many other things to focus on.

“So, Mrs. Class President…have you been thinking about the first event you wanna have? A dance maybe? Or…OH! A music festival! That would be fun!”

“Music festival? I don’t exactly think turning the school auditorium into Cochella is something I’m into.”

“It doesn’t have to be all crazy and rock and roll! I mean, it would be great to show some of the school talent here! Have the local bands play! There’s 3 garage bands alone with kids from this school! Kids would love it!”

“Yea, a little too much I fear! That’s just asking for trouble Selphie. Kids are bound to show up with drugs and alcohol and it’s gonna be my butt for putting together such a shindig!”

“Urgh!! You’re so serious sometimes Quisty!”

Selphie continued to babble on about this festival she wanted to put together so badly. Maybe, and it’s a big maybe, she would think about entertaining the idea. With a lot of revisions though.

As she continued to listen to Selphie, eating the last of her sandwich, a familiar tall, handsome man caught her eye just over Selphie’s shoulder. He had a plate of tacos and a coke in his hands as he walked her way. For a moment Quistis’ breath caught in her throat thinking he would sit at their table. His pace never slowed though, and he glanced at her as he walked by, winking and throwing out a quick “Sup Quistis,” and continued walking over to a table with two other people sitting at it. Quistis released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. What was that about? Since when did seeing Seifer make her react in such an adolescent manner? It’s what kids with crushes did, and she most certainly did not have a crush on Seifer Almasy of all people. She looked back at Selphie hoping to be able to get back into the conversation they were having, but Selphie had stopped talking and was staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

“What? What’s wrong? I’m sorry I dazed off for a moment. What was the question?”

“I didn’t ask you a question, but I’m going to now! Did Seifer…Seifer Almasy just wink at you?”

“Um…I don’t…I don’t know. I didn’t notice.”

“And he knows your name?”

“Yea…we have a couple classes together. So what. Lots of people know my name.”

“And are you blushing??!”

“What? Don’t be absurd! Of course not.”

“Quistis Trepe! You are so blushing and he totally winked at you! Do you realize what this means?”

“Seriously? What, that we’re star crossed lovers and are meant to be and we’re gonna marry and I’ll carry his 5 children and we will grow old together…please. It was nothing.”

                “You already know how many children you want to have together?”

                “Selphie!” Quistis exclaimed. This was getting ridiculous fast.

                “Quistis, this is Seifer Almasy we are talking about. Hunk extraordinaire and a gift from the gods to women everywhere!”

“Oh, please! Don’t tell him that! His head is big enough the way it is.”

“Trust me! He knows he’s a hunk! How could anyone, himself included, not! And he’s like…star of every sports team he’s ever played on! His soccer skills are out of this world!”

“So I’ve heard,” Quistis replied, sounding bored.

“Granted the boy is kinda known for trouble, this could be amazing Quistis!” Selphie exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“What are you getting at? And what trouble? What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing just…some stuff he supposedly did last year is all. I mean, it was obviously something if he got expelled for it but-“

“Expelled??! He never mentioned that!” Quistis nearly choked on her iced tea when Selphie said that.

“Well of course not, silly! Probably cause he knew you would react the way you are now! When you’re trying to impress a girl, you don’t tell her the bad stuff right away!”

“He is not trying to impress me! I’m not even a blip on his radar! Have you looked at the two of us lately? We are nothing alike, have nothing in common, and face it! Guys like him do not go for girls like me.”

“Not always, BUT, there is that rare occasion that they do! And it happens way more than you think. Everybody loves hotty hunks like Seifer. And secretly, those jock guys like the quiet reserved girls. They only get with cheerleaders cause they are easy and sleezy and put out.”

“You read way too many teen romance novels and watch entirely too much teen drama on tv. That’s all bologna and everyone knows it.”

“Not according to Seventeen magazine! I bet you $20 he likes you!”

“And I bet you $20 he doesn’t! Look this is- HEY! What are- SELPHIE! Don’t you dare!”

Her friend had already taken off toward the table where the tall blonde was seated. If Quistis wasn’t blushing before, she definitely was now! This was so absurd! Her friends really needed to learn how to butt out of her business and quit reading so far into things. Or she just needed new friends…

Quistis watched as the bouncy brunette skipped over to the table and waved at its occupants. She couldn’t hear what was being said over all the chatter and outside noise, not to mention the table was too far away to eavesdrop anyways. And she couldn’t seem to read Selphie’s lips either. So far Seifer’s body language was anything but positive. Suddenly he turned and looked over his shoulder at her. She quickly turned away beat red. Great. Selphie totally was asking if he liked her. Isn’t this the stupid crap they used to do in, what, third grade??

 

* * *

 

“That’s bullshit, ya know? I mean, detention already and it’s only been a week! It was one homework assignment, ya know! Get over it!” Rajin grumbled as he ate his tacos. The girl across from him just shook her head rolling her eyes. Fujin wasn’t much of a talker but the looks she gave could make a colonel in the army crumble. Fujin and Rajin were Seifer’s posse. Sure, he hung out a lot with the members of the sports team, but that was mainly as a way to boost morale, as they put it. And as luck would have it, they both switched up their schedules to have the same lunch as Seifer. He was also lucky his two best friends happened to be a year younger than him so he wouldn’t have to suffer his senior year alone. Fujin and Rajin weren’t much, but they were definitely loyal. Seifer took the last bite of his taco and looked up as a petite girl skidded to a stop in front of him.

“Heya! I’m Selphie!”

“…Okay….and?” Seifer asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“I know you don’t know me or my name or anything, but you do seem to know my good friend and I have a question to ask for them.”

“So you’re some messenger girl, eh? And why can’t this supposed friend of yours ask me this question themselves?”

“Oh, she’s way too shy for something like that!”

Seifer half-heartedly rolled his eyes. Another case of “my friend thinks you’re cute wanna go out?”. Judging by this girl, while she was kinda cute, this friend of hers probably wasn’t. He had no idea who this Selphie girl was. If he had never seen or heard of a girl, there was a reason. She hung out with the dorky loser crowd and that wasn’t exactly his territory.

“Anyways, we wanna know if you have a crush on her! Or at least think she’s cute! Cause I think she’s way pretty! I mean, she could do a lot more with her hair, and some make-up wouldn’t hurt…but-“

“I don’t have crushes. If I like you, we get together. If I don’t, I don’t talk to you. End of story.”

Seifer was about to take a swig of his Coke when Selphie spoke up again.

“Oh, but you do know her! And you have talked to her.”

“Really? And just who is this friend of yours?”

“Quistis Trepe!”

That caught Seifer’s attention. He honestly was hoping to end this conversation fast and get the little nut ball in front of him to scamper off. But as soon as she mentioned Quistis’ name, his eyes shot up to her. He glanced over his shoulder where he knew she was seated and watched as she quickly turned her back to him when they made eye contact. Well, this was interesting.

“So, Quistis wants to know if I like her, huh?”

“Yep! Well, we both do actually. So…do ya??”

“Tell you what…tell Quistis that if she asks me herself…I’ll give her an answer. Now run along.”

He watched as Selphie skipped back to her table where Quistis was seated with her head in her hands. Yes, this was interesting indeed!

* * *

Quistis was able to easily avoid Seifer during government, but Phys Ed was going to be a different story. There was a volleyball net set up across the middle of the gym. Three guesses what they were doing today. Sitting on the floor, Quistis started stretching out her legs and arms; warming up her muscles. Volleyball wasn’t so bad. She enjoyed playing it during the summer with friends and at family gatherings. She thought once or twice about joining the high school volleyball team. She was on the school team in junior high. But that was back before…things changed. It wouldn’t be the same now. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the presence of a muscular male sat down beside her.

                “Need help stretching?”

                “Um, no. Thanks.”

                “So…lunch was pretty delicious today, huh?”

                “Uh, I didn’t buy lunch but the one I brought wasn’t bad.” Quistis face turned a shade of red. She knew he was gonna bring up what he and Selphie were talking about earlier. This is not what she needed right now.

                “Lunch is probably one of my favorite class periods. You get to eat, and who doesn’t love eating? You get to hang out for a bit and talk with your friends.” Seifer paused a moment. “I noticed you sat with a friend today instead of doing homework. You two have a nice conversation?”

                “Just…regular girl talk I guess.”

                “Girl talk, eh? What kind of girl talk?”

                “Well, a lot of it was actually about student council activities. Like, dances we plan to have and stuff.” Quistis was trying her hardest to avoid what she knew Seifer was talking about. Maybe she would just play it dumb and hope he doesn’t push too hard.

                An uncomfortable silence fell between them for a good minute or two. Well, uncomfortable for Quistis at least. All Selphie had told her when she returned to their table was that he didn’t say yes or no and that she had to ask herself. That was something she had no plans of ever doing! She also claimed he had a “twinkle in his eye”, whatever the hell she meant by that.

                “I hate volleyball.” Seifer suddenly blabbed out.

                “Why?” Quistis asked glancing over at him. His foot was almost touching hers and she felt her stomach tighten. What was wrong with her lately? “I figured you loved all sports.”

                “Yea but volleyball…kinda girly. I mean, I’ll play it on the beach or whatever sometimes. But it’s kinda gay if you ask me.”

                Quistis just looked away. Go figure, the one thing they might have had in common and he thought it was gay. That only further proved that there wasn’t, nor could there ever be, something between them.

                “What? You like it or something?” Seifer asked, seeing the dejected look in her eyes.  Quistis just shrugged her shoulders and continued stretching. “Well, you’re a girl so it’s fine. Besides, I thought you hated sports.”

“I never said I hated them. I just don’t pay them much attention usually.”

“So if I asked you to come watch one of my soccer games…”

“I would probably be doing my homework the whole time.” Quistis finished for him.

“You and your homework.” Seifer chuckled, shaking his head. “But, you also didn’t say you wouldn’t come.”

Quistis halted her actions momentarily. Stupid! Of course her first reaction would be to decline his offer, but her answer didn’t reflect that.

“Well, I probably wouldn’t come-“

“And why not?” Seifer interrupted. “Because you would be busy doing your homework at home at the kitchen table instead of in the bleachers? At least at my games you would have some eye candy to watch between subjects and some entertainment when you’re finished,” he said flashing her a grin.

“I do more at home than just homework.”

“Like what?”

“Just…stuff. I dunno, home things. I don’t have as much free time as everyone else.”

“Busy with piano lessons or something?”

“What?” Quistis looked over at him confused. She doesn’t take piano. Not that she can’t play, she used to take it as a kid. But…how would he even know that. “I don’t take piano anymore.”

Seifer was joking when he brought up piano lessons. She just looked like the type of tight ass who took ballet and piano or violin lessons. Not for fun, but rather to expand her mind and keep her disciplined, or some other bullshit.

“So you used to?”

“Yea…a long time ago.”

“Why don’t you anymore?”

“Um…just, don’t. They’re expensive. So I had to quit.”

“Oh…that’s unfortunate. I’m sorry. Did you enjoy them?”

“Yea, I did. It was relaxing and fun.”

“Do you still play? Like, do you have a piano at home?”

Quistis sat there for a moment. Her eyes seem to take on a sad tone and she stood up, done stretching. Seifer’s eyes followed her as he stood up with her.

“I still play every once in a blue moon. But no. I don’t have a piano at home. Not anymore.”

The teacher chose that moment to announce to the class to break into two teams and get started. Seifer watched what side Quistis took and followed her. He was totally planning on teasing her all class period about what went on at lunch, but something in the way she looked right now and spoke made him back it down a few notches and save the teasing for another time. She looked so…sad. Why would you be sad talking about a fun past time of yours? Maybe she was just upset that she couldn’t take piano anymore and really loved it or something. Seifer knew he would be upset if somehow his parents couldn’t pay for all the sports he played.

As the volleyball game went on, Seifer couldn’t help but notice just how good Quistis was. Her serves were near perfect and always sent the ball to the weakest link on the other team. _So she had noticed and picked up on that. Nice_! She was also the queen of spiking it over the net when she played the front line. Part of that was thanks to her height, compared to the other girls. But it was more than just luck and being tall. She had done this before. She knew what calls to make and when to go in for the attack. She was good.

Quistis was panting and working up a sweat. It had been a good minute since she played volleyball and was really able to get into it. She played it at her family reunion a few months ago, but that was with kids and her great aunt who was pushing 70. She hadn’t really been able to let loose. It felt good to get into the game again.

The ball was hit to her side of the court and was headed her way. Looking up, she smiled and yelled “GOT IT!” before trying to center herself under it. It flew further behind her than expected so she scrambled backwards to get beneath it. At the same time, Seifer ran forward, thinking she was gonna bail and the two ended up colliding together hard. Quistis’ back slammed into Seifer’s broad chest and threw her forward. He quickly regained his balance and reached out, attempting to catch her before she fell. The force of her fall, however, dragged Seifer with her once he got ahold of her by the waist and he fell on top of her as she slammed to the floor. Hearing Quistis yell out in pain upon hitting the hard wood, he scrambled as fast he could to get off her.

“Shit! You okay?” he asked, looking at her with wide eyes. He knew he wasn’t light and probably knocked the wind out of her when he squished her.

“OW! OwOwOw oh my gosh owwww…” Quistis sat up and hissed, holding her wrist tightly to her chest. Seifer could see the start of tears forming in her eyes and could tell she was biting her tongue against the pain. He had a feeling he did a little more than knock the wind out of her. “Urghhh I don’t know! I don’t know!.”

“Is it broken?”

“I don’t know! Oh my god oh my god! Urghhhh…” she groaned, trying her hardest not to cry.

“Let me see it.” Seifer tried to gently reach for her hand to test it but she turned away from him sharply. Seifer didn’t have much time to process the rejection because the teacher had chosen that moment to finally arrive and assess the situation.

“You okay Quistis? What happened?” the teacher asked.

“No. I tried catching myself and fell against my wrist.”

“Let me see.”

Seifer watched as she slowly let go of her arm for the teacher to look at. It stung a bit that she let the teacher look at it but not him. Quistis hissed in pain the moment he took hold of it and she quickly brought it back to her chest.

“AHH!”

                “Alright. Head to the nurse’s room and have her look at it. Everybody back to your positions.”

                Quistis tried standing up, but it was a bit difficult to do without the use of her one arm. Seifer quickly reached out and grabbed her good arm, hauling her to her feet.

                “Want me to take you to the nurse’s room?” he asked, genuinely concerned about her at that moment.

                “No, I can go alone. Thanks.” Quistis mumbled, wiping the tear streaks off of her face.  She quickly walked out of the gymnasium and down the hall.

                The class continued on as if nothing happened. Seifer couldn’t help thinking about Quistis, hoping it was nothing more than a sprain. He’d feel completely horrible if she broke it. Only been back a week and he snaps a girl’s arm? Not in his plans for his senior year.

                When class was over, Seifer headed to the wood shop, rehearsing an apology to tell Quistis in his head. He should have watched her better to make sure she still wasn’t going to go for the ball. She was a beast on the court! He never expected that from her. Didn’t she say she didn’t like sports? Those skills weren’t just from playing a few games at the beach. Who knows though? Maybe she spent her summers in the sand diving for balls. That thought made Seifer chuckle. “Diving for balls” wasn’t a phrase one would associate with a book worm like Quistis Trepe.

                When the bell rang and she wasn’t in her seat beside him, it only fueled his worry. Was she still in the nurse’s room? Surely she shouldn’t still be there for just a sprain. Even though all Quistis did during class was take notes, it was kind of lonely without her there. He especially missed the way her brow would furrow a bit when the teacher talked about something she had never seen or heard of. Which, in this particular class, was just about every 5 minutes. She was also going to shit a kitten when she finds out she missed a pop quiz over the tools they had learned about so far.

                When the end of the school day came and Seifer still hadn’t seen or heard from Quistis, he wondered if he should go check on her. He went to the nurse’s office and didn’t see anyone in there. After stopping at his locker to grab a few things to take home, he decided to take a peak in her locker to see if her things were in it. Sure enough, her backpack and multiple books were missing. So she had gone home early. His apology would have to wait till tomorrow then.

 

* * *

Seifer sat at his desk anxiously bobbing his right leg up and down. He had hoped to catch Quistis this morning before first period, but he got to school a little late. He was currently sitting in study hall watching the students file in, hoping to catch a certain blonde. Why was he so worried about her? He bumped into a girl in gym and she sprained her wrist. Big deal. And if it was broke, well, she should have been more careful and know that when you fall, you don’t throw out your arms to catch yourself. That’s the worst thing you could do. Granted, it was a certain pretty, blonde, smart girl that he had bumped into. There were plenty of other girls, though. And it was only the beginning of the school year. If she hated him, her loss. She would get over it. It’s not like—oh shit, is that a cast??

                Quistis came into the room, books held tightly against her chest with her good arm. She was about to walk past Seifer to get to a seat in the front when his voice suddenly spoke from beside her.

                “Is it broke?”

                “Oh! Seifer, you startled me. Um, no. They don’t think so. I have to go back in about a week though when the swelling goes down for more x-rays. Just to be sure. Sometimes it’s hard to tell if hand bones are fractured in injuries like this.”

                Seifer let out a silent breathe of relief. The bell rang and Quistis decided to sit beside him since the seat she was after was now occupied

                “Does it still hurt really bad?”

                “No, not really.”

                “Why the cast?” Seifer asked, still concerned.

                “It’s not a cast. It’s just a brace. I’m supposed to use it lightly for the next week since they still don’t know for certain if it’s broken. I don’t think it is though. I mean, it’s still sore and hurts but not too bad.”

                “Have you ever broken anything before?”

                Quistis stopped her actions of getting out her homework for a brief second. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Seifer, but he brushed it off as she seemed to quickly go back to what she was doing.

                “Um, yea. I uh…broke my leg, my collar bone, and my nose and fractured 3 ribs.”

                “Damn! How the hell did you do that?”

                After another pause, Quistis seemed to quickly gather herself and start on the worksheet in front of her as she answered, barely speaking above a whisper.

                “Car accident.”

                “Oh, that sucks. How old were you?”

                “It was a long time ago.”

                “That doesn’t tell me how old you were-“

                “It doesn’t matter, okay? I healed, I’m fine, and it’s over with.”

                The way she answered made him think there was more to the story than she was letting on. Not to mention the far off look she got in her eyes. She was looking at her paper, but her pencil hadn’t moved to fill in any answers yet. He could tell she was looking at the paper, but not reading it.

                “Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up anything bad, or whatever.” Seifer felt the need to apologize. The look she was wearing said that he had brought up a topic she was uncomfortable thinking about. Maybe it was a bad accident and someone died. Hell, her injuries are proof enough that it wasn’t a simple fender bender.

                “Don’t worry about it.” She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and went back to her homework.

                Seifer sat in silence as she worked. He was bored out of his skull but didn’t want to bother Quistis. Well, of course he wanted to bother her. It’s his specialty- bothering people. Normally he’d keep going just to get a rise out of her, but something had told him to stop. And now, he didn’t know what to do. He had actually done some of his homework last night. He blames boredom. He supposed he could take a nap but the class was already half over. The bell would be ringing by the time he fell asleep. Maybe he could bother Quistis, but on a totally different topic. Forget he ever brought up the one earlier.

                “Hey, you going to Chase’s this weekend?”

                “Um…I don’t know what that is.”

                “Chase…his house. You going?”

                “Why would I go to his house? I don’t even know who that is.”

                “Seriously? He plays soccer. About your height, shaggy blonde hair…”

                Quistis looked to the side then back at him. A look that clearly said she had no idea who the hell he was talking about.

                “Honestly, you really need to get on this whole getting to know your peers thing. That’s not very class presedenty of you.”

                “That’s not a word. And I told you I don’t pay a whole lot of attention to sports. We go to a decent sized school. It’s impossible for me to know everybody.”

                “Anyways, he’s having a house party this weekend. Sorta like a beginning of the year bash. He’s not a bad dude, shouldn’t be too bad.”

                “Are you seriously asking if I’m going still? I don’t really…do high school house parties.”

                “I kind of figured, but I mean come on. It’s senior year. You have to go to at least one!”

                “Yea, well…we’ll see about that.”

                “Oh, by the way, do you by any chance have your woodshop notes on you?”

                “Um, no. Why?”

                “Because there was a pop quiz yesterday. He might let you make it up and you might wanna study. It’s over the tools we’ve been going over.”

                Quistis’ eyes just about bulged out of her head. He couldn’t be serious. She missed a pop quiz, which is nearly impossible to make up. Teachers rarely allowed it. And of course it was in a class she was still completely clueless in. Today was starting off beautifully.

 

* * *

                Today was one of the few days Quistis actually bought lunch at school. It was breakfast day. French toast sticks, scrambled eggs, sausage patties, and toast. She was next in line to pay for her lunch when suddenly Seifer appeared from behind her and spoke before she had a chance to.

                “Here let me get it. Lunch is on me today.”

                “Oh, um, no. You really don’t have to worry about it.”

                “I may or may not have broken your arm yesterday. Buying you a two dollar lunch is the least I can do,” Seifer insisted, as he dug in his pants for the money for both of their lunches.

                “Honestly. I uh…just forget it, okay?”

                “Shoosh you. Her lunch is on me,” he told the cashier standing in front of them.

                “Very funny Mr. Almasy. That will be two dollars,” the cashier replied, holding out her hand.

                “No, I said both of our lunches. And I was serious.”

                “So was I. Two dollars,” she repeated.

                Seifer gave her an annoyed look before Quistis spoke up.

                “I um…I get free lunches. Told you not to worry about it,” she said as she walked away with her tray.

                “Oh…well, do you want a coke or candy bar or something?”

                “No thanks,” she replied over her shoulder.

                Seifer handed over the money for his own lunch and followed after her.  Quistis sat at an empty picnic table outside and he decided to join her. He spotted Rajin and Fujin just over Quistis’ shoulder. They were looking at his expectedly, wondering why he wasn’t sitting at their table. He held up his finger to signal he’d be a minute. Hell, he might not even end up joining them, and he knew they wouldn’t question him if he didn’t.

                “So you get free lunches, but still insist on packing a lunch every day?” he asked after a minute.

                “I don’t get free lunches because I like them. And I don’t pack every day,” Quistis responded, not looking up from her lunch.

                “Why didn’t you tell me you got free lunches? And why were you in line to pay if it’s free?”

                “I told you not to worry about it. And the cashier has to mark down when I get lunch.”

                “Yea, but obviously I’m still gonna try and pay for it. You could have just said so.”

                “It’s embarrassing.”

                “How is it embarrassing? I’d love to get free lunches!”

                “Why?”

                “Who doesn’t like free food? I could use the money my parents give me each week toward something else. How did you score that?”

                “Free lunches? Can’t afford it,” she mumbled, barely above a whisper. Seifer barely heard what she said.

                “It’s only ten dollars a week-“

                “Yea, well, to some people that’s a lot!” she snapped, finally looking up at him.

                “Sorry. I’ve never known what that’s like.”

                “Must be nice,” she mumbled around a bite of French toast.

                Seifer took a bite of his food as the two shared an awkward silence. After a couple minutes he spoke up again.

                “Look, when you get your ER bill, just bring it to me. I’ll pay it.”

                “You don’t have to treat me like some charity case now, ya know.”

                “I’m not. I’m the one that hurt you. It’s only fair that I pay the bill.”

                “I have insurance.”

                “Yea, well I’m sure you have co-pays and that it doesn’t cover everything. Really, no big deal. I got it, okay?”

                “I told you-“

                “I want to, alright! I feel kinda bad.”

                “It’s not like we live in a shelter or anything-“

                “Not about that. About hurting you and making you have to go to the hospital.”

                Quistis just sat poking her fork at her eggs. Seifer was trying to do something nice for a change and actually give a shit, and Quistis looked more like he ruined her day. Seifer usually never had this issue with any girl he was interested in. Why couldn’t she be just like every other bimbo and hang off his every word and just fall to her knees at his presence and make this easy?

_Because then she wouldn’t be Quistis,_ he thought. _And that’s why you like her._

                “Look, if you’re gonna sit with me for lunch today, the least you can do is help me study for this stupid wood shop quiz I may, or may not, be making up,” she snapped, opening her notebook.

Well, that was something he could do that was relatively easy, considering wood shop was all basic knowledge to him.

                “No prob,” he smiled, taking the notebook from in front of her.

                Lunch slowly started looking up. Quistis got annoyed by Seifer’s teasing when she got a question wrong; but his charming smile and the fact his foot kept bumping hers under the table every so often (so often she was thinking it wasn’t accidental), made her mood lighten. She was starting to think Seifer only came off as a bad guy to people, but underneath was kind of soft. He offered to pay her medical bills, for crying out loud. No normal guy would do that. She knew that letting herself start to like him would be a very bad idea. But she was starting to wonder if just maybe she should explore the idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know why sometimes it indents and sometimes it doesn't. Every time I try and fix it, it doesn't let me. So please excuse the way it looks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rough morning?" Seifer commented, as Quistis sat at the desk beside him. Her hair wasn't curled to perfection or flat ironed pin straight. It wasn't even pinned up in her usual perfect bun. It looked like she gathered it all together without brushing it and threw a ponytail holder around it. Her clothes also weren't her usual blouse and pencil skirt or dress pant. Every so often she wore jeans, but even they looked ironed straight. Today she had on a baggy pair of light pink sweat pants and a tight fitting, white v-neck t-shirt.

"I got a late start this morning. I was up half the night trying to finish my English assignment. Wait, why do you ask? Do I look that bad?" Quistis asked, a hand quickly going to the messy bun sitting on top of her head.

"I never said you looked bad. Just making an observation." Seifer could tell Quistis was getting self-conscious because she suddenly started messing with her hair and keeping her eyes down. "Relax. You don't have to look perfect every day. The messy look is kinda cute on you."

A slight blush crept up on Quistis cheeks as she settled in and took out her chemistry homework she still had to finish.

"So, I take it your wrist isn't broken?" Seifer asked, noticing the brace that had been on her arm for the past week was now missing.

"No, thank goodness. They took more x-rays over the weekend and said it looked fine. Just a bad sprain, but it's painless now. I'm glad I finally have that stupid brace off, but unfortunately it also means I have to go back to playing gym."

"At least we still have another week of volleyball left. You seemed to enjoy taking part for once. Sorry I messed that up for ya," Seifer joked.

"Oh, it's fine." Quistis said, waving her hand. "I enjoy playing volleyball, but I also enjoy being able to get my assignments done at school."

"I noticed you were pretty good on the court! You've played before."

Quistis stopped writing for a moment, almost as if contemplating how to respond. "Yea, a little bit I guess."

"A little bit? You look like you've played more than a little bit."

"Well, we play every year at family reunions and stuff."

"Your skills go beyond playing a game or two with grandma every summer."

"I um…I used to play for the school team. No big deal." Quistis half whispered out. Seifer's ears barely caught what she had said.

"Really?!" Even though Seifer kind of knew there had to be more behind her volleyball skills, he still was surprised to learn she played on a school team. Well, other than maybe the chess team. "I don't picture you being on any sports team. No offense or anything, you're just more…the bookworm type I guess."

Quistis quietly giggled a bit. "I'll admit I've always gotten straight A's, but I wasn't always as busy with school as I am now."

"So what years did you play?"

"It, um…it was a long time ago."

"We've been through this. 'A long time ago' doesn't answer my question. How long ago?"

Quistis hesitated answering. How long ago? She knew exactly how long ago. Five years. Five long, agonizing years ago she played volleyball. Five years ago she also played piano and took ballet. Five years ago… Blinking away the distant look her eyes, Quistis quietly answered him. "I played in 6th and 7th grade."

"That's it? You're so good though. Why wouldn't you play into high school? Or at least your last year of middle school."

"I have my reasons. Now if you don't mind, I need to finish this homework."

Quistis tried to get her focus back on her assignment rather than all the thoughts running through her head at the moment. Seifer looked at her for a few moments stunned. Did he or did he not just throw her a slew of compliments? How could she act so offended? Typical woman. Seifer just rolled his eyes and got to work on his study hall tradition- taking a nap.

 

* * *

 

Quistis sat patiently in her seat waiting for the bell to ring. Her homework was sitting on her desk ready to be collected, every answer carefully calculated and written neatly. AP Chemistry wasn't as hard as prior students made it out to be. If you paid attention in class, did your assignments at home, and read the chapters, everything seemed to go pretty smoothly so far. The bell finally rang and the other students flopped into their seats ready to begin class.

"Alright class, please get out your homework from last night and pass it to the front of the class. While you are doing that, listen up. We are going to be starting labs today. I will assign you a lab partner. This person will be your partner until the end of the school year. I don't particularly care if the person you are assigned is your best friend or arch enemy…learn to get along if you don't." Taking a quick break in her speech, the teacher collected the homework papers that were passed up from the first desk of each row. "We do a lot of labs in this class. Almost every day. You both are responsible for the outcome of each lab. If your table catches on fire, you both take the fall. If the person who was responsible for writing up the lab report fails to do so, you both get a zero. Learn to work with your partner, and not for your partner. If I see only one person doing all the work…I will not hesitate to give the lackey a zero. Is this all understood?"

The class shook their heads and a few kids mumbled a "yes". Quistis was anxious to see who her partner would be. She usually always got stuck with the lackey who either expected her to do all the work, did so little so she had to do it all just to get a decent grade, or just didn't do anything at all. She quickly glanced at her friend a few seats back, giving her a look that was both hopeful that they would end up together, and also that said "good luck" in the chance they ended up with someone else. Xu gave her the same look back and silently crossed her fingers.

"Okay then let's get to it. Ryker, you're with Melody. Neveah, you're with Mercy. Stephanie, you and Corey are partners. Xu, you are with Braiden."

Quistis shoulders slumped and she glanced back at the sour look on Xu's face. When they made eye contact, she mouthed a "sorry" and went back to listening for her own name.

"Nida, you and Yoki are together. Noel, you are with Nidalee. Quistis, you and Squall are partners."

Quistis eyes grew a bit at the mention of her partner. I was like some cheesy, mediocre, teenage movie. The girl getting paired up with her crush. Well, Quistis didn't know exactly if she would call it a crush. But he was the only boy she has ever had the slightest interest in. His silky brown hair that hung in his eyes. The way he didn't walk around school like the rest of the jerk jocks. His intelligence. Those gorgeous stormy grey eyes. Okay, maybe it was a crush. But it's been 3 years since she started liking him and he really had yet to even acknowledge that she existed. It was nothing she let take over her mind. You wouldn't find his name doodled on her notebooks or pictures of him secretly hanging in her room. Crushes were for middle school girls with fantasies of fairytale weddings clogging their brains. But he was someone she could definitely see herself taking time out of her day for. And of all days to finally be able to converse with him, it had to be the one of her dressed in sweats and her hair not even brushed.

"Alright class. Get with your partners, grab a lab packet off my desk, pick a table and get to work! Clean up starts five minutes before the bell rings, so keep working until then."

Quistis grabbed her books and started walking back towards Squall's desk. He was slowly standing up, gathering his own things.

"So…guess you're stuck with me, huh?" Quistis half chuckled out, attempting a joke. When Squall just looked at her briefly then shrugged, the smile on her face dropped a bit. "Well, um…I can go grab up the lab packet if you wanna find us a table…"

"Whatever." Squall just shrugged again and headed to the back of the class there the lab tables were.

Quistis quickly made her way to the teacher's desk to grab their packet, then headed to the table Squall was sitting at. She hoped his attitude would improve at least a little bit. She knew he was smart and wouldn't dump all the work on her, but she still would rather have a partner she could at least carry on a conversation with.

"Um…we can take turns writing up the lab reports. If that sounds okay to you, I mean. I can take the first one. No big deal."

"You can't even remember to get dressed for school, think you can remember to do the lab report?" Squall bit out before grabbing the lab packet and heading off to grab the needed supplies.

Quistis sighed looking down at her attire for the day. Did she look that bad? This was gonna be rougher than she hoped.

 

* * *

 

"Wait wait…let me guess…" Selphie halted Quistis' motions of pulling her sandwich out of her lunch sack. "Peanut butter and jelly?"

"Wrong! Bologna and mustard!" Quistis smiled as she finished pulling her sandwich out of the bag.

"Damn! It's almost always PB&J! Don't tell me you swapped out your iced tea for lemonade!"

"I would never!" Quistis gasped out in mock disgust, putting a hand to her chest.

The two girls erupted into giggles as they set to eating their lunches. They idly chatted about random subjects- Selphie's new lip gloss, a funny cat video she saw on the internet, ect.

"So…you decided when the homecoming dance is going to be yet?" Selphie asked around a mouthful of potato chips.

"If you come to the student council meeting tonight, you'll find out."

"Well, duh I'm gonna be there. But I want details now! I need to know when I should go shopping for my dress!"

"Already got a date picked out and everything?" Quistis chuckled.

"Duh Quisty! Irvine has to take me by default! It's the rules of dating or whatever!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"What about you? Any ~hott~ boys you hope ask you to the dance?" Selphie asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"You know better Selphie. I don't have time for boys and silly things like dates."

"Ya know, you say that…but I can hear in your voice how much you wish you did have time."

"Well, I mean…I guess all girls kinda want a boy to make her feel special. But, I'm not worried or focused on it. I need to focus on my schoolwork and grades. Then getting into the best college  
I can. Then getting through college. When I finally land my dream job and get settled…there will always be time for boys and dates and fairytale marriages then."

"Good gawd Quisty, that will be like…forever!"

"Only about eight years! That's hardly forever. I won't even be thirty yet."

"Come on! You gotta have a little fun. And I know a few boys who would treat you 'special' as you say." Selphie lowered her voice for added effect.

"Pray tell. Who are these boys you speak of?" Quistis said, rolling her eyes. She knew very well that no boy in the school had his eye on her. They either knew she was off limits or just ignored her from the get go.

"Ohhhh I'm sure a certain…Seifer Almasy would love to treat you REAL special."

Quistis nearly chocked on her last bite of sandwich.

"What?! Please Selphie! We've been over this! He is so far out of my league it isn't funny!"

"Did you ever ask him if he liked you?"

"Of course not! Are you kidding me?"

"Why not? I'm certain he does! I could so tell!"

"Selphie…please stop! I'm not gonna humiliate myself by asking out the school hunk-"

"HAH! So you do thing he's sexy!"

"I never once said he was…sexy." It almost pained Quistis to say the word. She never talked like that. "I mean sure he's very attractive! And people talk about him being some bad boy but I don't think he's that bad. He can be nice sometimes. But it's just so not possible. I don't even want to entertain the idea."

Quistis had thought long and hard about whether she should even mildly flirt with Seifer. He was pretty damn good looking. And build very well. Strong, handsome…. It was like he was everything she wasn't and she almost kinda liked that. But he wasn't the brightest bulb. And she knew he had a troubled past, even though she knew none of the specifics. And he didn't seem as goal driven as she would like. And his room was probably messy…. Her excuses got lamer and lamer, but they were enough to make her snap out of it.

"Well…what about that other kid you like?"

"What other kid?"

"Squall Lion-something."

"Leonheart? No. That was…just a crush from last year."

"Quistis Trepe…do not lie to me!" Selphie pointed her finger at her friend, squinting one eye. "I know you still like him! Look at your face getting pink!"

"It is not! And I told you about him in confidence! Don't you dare pull some stupid stunt like you did with Seifer! Besides…he barely acknowledges my existence."

"That's probably because you never talk to him!"

"Well now I have to! We were assigned as lab partners in Chemistry today."

"That's awesome!" Selphie exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"No, it isn't! He barely spoke a word to me the entire class!"

"Maybe he is just shy and needs to warm up to you more!"

"Come off it Selphie! The kid hates the world, I think. Me especially. He even made fun of me!"

"No one could hate you, Quistis. Just give it some time! But not too much time! Homecoming is gonna be quickly approaching."

"But-"

"No buts missy!" Selphie interrupted. "We're gonna make that boy yours yet! He'll regret never glancing your way!"

 

* * *

 

Quistis was sitting in at the table she shared with Seifer waiting for Woodshop class to begin. She was slowly rubbing her wrist, massaging the muscles below the surface. A notebook dropping onto the table beside her snapped her attention off of her arm.

"Gym class agitate your wrist?" Seifer asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yea a bit. It's not that bad though," Quistis replied, tucking her arm against her.

"Lemme see," Seifer said, holding out his hand to her.

"Um…it's okay. No biggie I said."

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you okay. Just let me see real quick." Seifer stuck his hand a little further in her direction, urging her to give him her arm.

Quistis looked at his face and slowly extended her arm. Gently, Seifer grabbed it, turning it upwards and slowly started applying pressure with his fingers to two different spots on her wrist. At first Quistis jumped at the slight pain the pressure initially caused.

"Just relax." He breathed out in a low voice, concentrating on her arm.

Quistis slowly allowed herself to relax and un-tense. She could feel the dull pain in her wrist slowly edge away until she could swear she felt no pain at all. She could also feel the warmth radiating off Seifer's slightly calloused fingers. And smell the cologne he re-applied after gym class mixing with his soap from the quick shower he took. She could also feel her heart starting to beat a little faster than normal. The sight of a chocolate haired boy walking behind Seifer snapped her out of her daze. She watched Squall take his seat in the back of the class then turned back to Seifer.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, does it feel any better?"

"Um..yea. Yes. Thank you. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Seifer chuckled and lowered her arm, removing his fingers from the pressure points, but not letting go of her hand just yet.

"A little something I learned from playing sports damn near my whole life. I've had a few sprains in basketball and was taught that little trick during one of my physical therapy sessions."

The bell rang and Quistis nearly jumped out of her skin and snatched her hand back quickly. Seifer gave her a sort of odd look and turned to face the front of the class when she did.

"Okay class. Partner up. We are going to be starting our first project. You will get with someone of your choosing and use this class to sketch out your blueprints. You're first project will be a bookcase. There must be at least 2 shelves to it. I don't care if it hangs on the wall or sits on the floor. I don't care how deep it is, but it must be at least 3 feet wide and at least a foot and a half tall. Be as creative or uncreative as you want. The only thing I'm grading you on is how closely your final product matches your plans. If measurements are off, points get taken off. Alright, get to it. And Try and keep the chatter to a decent volume."

When the teacher was done and sat down at his desk, Seifer turned to Quistis with a charming smile plastered on his lips.

"Be my partner?" he asked. Quistis glanced at him for a moment before looking beyond him to the brunette in the back.

"Um…I.." Quistis was debating whether she should partner with the blonde or try and partner with Squall. Maybe it would help her get along with him better and faster if she was his partner in two classes. Besides, she already made up her mind about other things concerning to two men. Seifer was cute, but she was looking to bypass any connection they may have or create.

Seifer saw her looking over his shoulder and hesitating so he glanced back to see what was keeping her from answering him.

"Unless you have someone else in mind…?" he slowly said, looking back at her. He couldn't help the small pang in his gut at seeing her eyeing another male to be her partner.

"Well, I just…" Quistis wasn't certain what to say to Seifer. She hated having to turn people down like that for things that shouldn't be a big deal. Cause it definitely wasn't a big deal who she partnered with. She just, ya know…would prefer the pretty shaggy haired boy in the back. Her decision was made, however, when she noticed the kid beside him scooting his graph paper to the middle of their table so that they could discuss their plans. Too late. Quistis sighed before looking back to Seifer.

"No, it's fine. We can be partners."

"Sorry I wasn't your first pick, princess." Seifer half grunted out as he grabbed his notebook of graph paper and opened it up.

"No, don't take offense! I just…I'm his partner in AP Chemistry and we didn't seem to get off on the right foot. And seeing as how he's my partner till the end of the year, I kinda just thought maybe it would help if we worked together in other classes too. He didn't seem thrilled at being my partner earlier." Quistis looked away, a look of dejection on her face.

"And you thought being his partner in your worst class would help? I don't think slamming his thumbs with hammers and giving him splinters will help your cause, babe."

Quistis scrunched her face at him and smacked his arm.

"How rude! You jerk!"

"Lighten up! I was making a joke! No need for the abuse!" Seifer started laughing as he rubbed the spot on his arm she smacked.

"Sorry I just…that was a rude joke, ya know!"

"Well, it was rude that you almost didn't accept my offer to be my partner!" Seifer retorted. Quistis smiled lightly at him, knowing he was just teasing her. Suddenly his smile dropped slightly. "So, what makes you think he wasn't thrilled to be your partner in chemistry?"

"Well, first off he would barely look at me the entire time. I think he only said two full sentences to me the entire class."

"Yea, well, he looks the type. Those dark, brooding kids are usually assholes and don't say much."

"And one of those sentences was an insult. If he can't even say 'hi' to me when I try and introduce myself, where does he get off insulting me?"

"Insulting you?" Seifer's brows knitted together. Knowing Quistis, she probably took something completely the wrong way, but he still wasn't thrilled about someone making her feel insulted. "Insulted how? What did he say?"

"Basically that I look like utter crap today and didn't even dress myself remotely acceptable for school and insinuated that I'm forgetful and lazy."

"I highly doubt he said any of that."

"I offered to make out the first lab report for us and he replied, and I quote, 'You can't even remember to get dressed for school, think you can remember to do the lab report?'."

"What a fucking dick hole!" Seifer replied, glancing over his shoulder at the brunette again.

"I mean, I had a rushed morning and normally I don't leave the house looking like this but I didn't have time to get ready this morning because I didn't hear my alarm and I forgot to wake up my dad and I-"

"I told you that you looked fine this morning!"

"You asked me if I 'had a rough morning?'."

"Yea well, it's just cause normally you don't have a single hair out of place! It's like you freshly steam your clothes before getting dressed in the morning. It's okay to not look so perfect all the time. I told you the comfy sweatpants and messy bun look is cute on you." Seifer smiled, trying to reassure her.

"Yea well, not everyone thinks so." Quistis replied, digging out her pencil.

"Who cares what everyone thinks? He's just your damn lab partner. You don't have to impress him or anything."

"I just…I dunno. Wish he thought better of me," she replied in a low voice.

"What's the deal? You like that punk or something?"

"W-what?" Quistis squeaked out in a higher pitched voice than she meant to. "Why would you say that? I told you he was my partner and I just wanted us to get along better."

Seifer could see right through her though. He knew the look a girl got when she liked a boy. He had seen girls direct that very look his way on numerous occasions. He also knew girls liked to impress the boys they liked and felt they needed some sort of approval for everything from them.

He couldn't help the slight sinking feeling he got in his gut. So she went for dark, brooding, goth kids? He thought for certain he had seen that very look she was giving him directed his way from her a few times. Either way, he knew he had a form of competition now. It didn't seem like much competition, but none the less it was another guy the girl he liked had her eye on. It wasn't exactly like Seifer had his eye only on Quistis, though. This school was decent sized and had its fair share of sexy chicks. It would be nothing for him to hook up with numerous girls here. But he was out for a challenge this year. Something to work a little bit for. Looks like he has to start working a little bit harder now.

"Whatever you say princess."

The rest of the class period went on with the two of them planning out their project. They decided on a basic floor model bookcase, so as not to challenge Quistis woodworking ability (or lack thereof) more than they had to. Quistis periodically stole glances back at Squall, which didn't go unnoticed by Seifer.

"So, um…do we have to like…go buy the wood for this thing or.…Cause I have no idea how to buy wood." Quistis asked as they started to pack up before the bell.

"No, no the school supplies the wood." Seifer laughed as he folded his notebook up. "Although I do think it would be quite comical to see you at the lumber yard. I can only imagine what you would come to school with."

"I don't appreciate your banter, mister!" Quistis joked back. "I'm sorry I'm not as manly as you and don't know what a two by four is."

"Seriously?" Seifer asked with his eyebrow raised. "It's a piece of wood cut two inches thick and 4 inches wide. Honestly, Quistis that was on the quiz! You missed that?"

"Well you never quizzed me on it when we were studying at lunch!"

"Um, cause I thought it was common sense as well as common knowledge." Seifer laughed out.

"I'm a stupid girl! What can I say. I don't know this stuff!" Quistis sighed out as she walked out into the hallway.

"You are not stupid, and you know it! The math I'm taking now you probably took in 8th grade! What's with all the downer talk today?" Seifer asked, walking beside her.

Quistis shrugged her shoulders.

"Well stop it!" He demanded halfheartedly. "I'll catch ya later, alright?"

"Yea, see ya later."

Quistis made her way to her last class. Home Ec was pretty easy so far. The first semester was cooking, which she was pretty decent at. She basically made the majority of the dinners at home, so it was nothing to make them in class. Today they made brownies from scratch. Quistis' group was one of the few that didn't burn theirs and they tasted pretty delicious, if she said so herself.

After class she didn't even go to her locker. She made her way straight to the student council room where the meeting would be held in a few short minutes. The room was pretty nice sized. It had a long table on one side where they usually sat for meetings. The other half of the room had a few storage lockers where decorations and things were kept. Besides the principal, Quistis was the only other person with a key to the room. One of the perks of being class president. Unlike some schools, Balamb High held it's elections at the end of the previous school year. It gave the newly elected officers time over the summer to come up with events and stock up on any supplies they felt they may need throughout the coming school year.

As Quistis was going through her meeting notes at the head of the table, other students started filing in. Selphie was the fourth person to enter and bounced up to where Quistis was standing.

"Heya Quisty! Here's my list of homecoming themes I thought of!"

"Oh, thank you Selphie." Quistis took the paper from Selphie. Everyone was filling in and getting seated. Once she saw the secretary had her laptop open and ready and everyone had finally sat down, she began the meeting.

"Hello everyone! I'd like to get started, please. First off, I'd like to welcome everyone and thank you for coming. Next, I'd like to ask if anyone had any questions about last week's meeting. I know it was just a quick one to get things established." Quistis looked around the table as everybody sat quietly. "Okay then…next on the agenda. We will be getting in 3 new kids over the next 2 weeks. It is our job to make them feel welcome and help them out, so if you happen to see them looking lost or wandering around please approach them and offer any assistance. I will be showing one of them around. Xu will be showing the other around because she's vice president. Do we have any volunteers to show around the third student?"

"I will!" Selphie exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you Selphie. Okay moving on. As always, if there are any ideas or suggestions for any events, fundraisers, stuff like that please let me know or write me out a note. I will be happy to look over and carefully consider any ideas you guys might have and bring them for a vote. Speaking of voting, we need to decide upon a homecoming theme for this year. The last home football game this year is the third Friday in October. Some of the ideas that have already been given to me are…" Quistis got out the piece of paper Selphie had handed her earlier. "A Night in Deiling….so I'm assuming that's leaning towards a romantic theme. Um, Down By The Sea…Carnival in Dollet….I kinda feel these should have to do more with Balamb if we are going to have a specific city theme."

"Down By The Sea fits Balamb!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Well, kinda. I think it more fits Fishermen's Horizon though. Let's see um….Wild Wild West. Back to the Future….anyone have any others they would like to suggest?"

"What about Hollywood or something to do with movies?" Kaiser suggested.

"That one doesn't sound bad. Okay, any others?"

"How about…World of Fantasy? Like, dragons, princesses, things like that?" a kid at the end of the table spoke out.

"That would be cute!" Quistis thought out loud. The rest of the table seemed rather interested. They all started nodding their heads in agreement and tossing out ideas for decorations. "So is that the theme you all think sounds good? Everyone in favor…" Everyone raised their hands excitedly.

"Okay then! World of Fantasy it is! We will need a decorations group, a refreshments group, and I will find us a DJ and get the tickets printed out with the theme in mind. Myself, Xu, and Nida will be selling tickets at lunch the week prior. It will be in the gymnasium following the game. Also, we need to get ballots out for Homecoming court, I will work on that as well. We will be having the Homecoming queen from 20 years ago crowning our new King and Queen this year. As always, crowning will take place during halftime of the game. Any other questions concerning homecoming?...Okay moving on. We need to come up with theme days for Spirit week. As always they have to be okayed through Mr. Kramer. He gave me a list of acceptable themes but we are welcome to suggest more."

"If it's anything like the last few years, it's gonne be LAME!" Selphie dramatically interrupted. "We need something really fun and exciting this year!"

"Okay…what do you guys have?"

The students all began shouting random ideas. Some were way too over the top, others were more lame than the ones the principal suggested. A common one seemed to be Rent A Senior day. This of course was suggested by the underclassmen in the group. The seniors however were not to please at being dressed up as drag queens or other ridiculously embarrassing characters. Finally after a lengthy debate, five themes for the week were chosen. The rest of the meeting consisted of partially planning out the pep rally for the final home football game, whether or not to have a bake sale at the parent teacher meet and greet night next week, among other various fund raisers.

Finally when the meeting was done and everything decided upon until next meeting, Quistis finished writing her last post it note to herself and gathered her notebooks and things. After saying goodbye to Xu and Selphie and making sure everyone was out of the student room, Quistis locked the door and headed to her locker. The meeting had ran a bit later than expected and she hoped her father hadn't been waiting too long in the car for her. She quickly zipped her book bag, shut her locker, and headed to the front parking lot where teachers and seniors parked. There were still a decent amount of cars in the lot, but none of them looked familiar.

"Hey! What are you still doing here?" a familiar voice sounded from behind her. Turning around, she spotted a sweaty blonde in clothing similar to his gym uniform walking towards her.

"Oh…hey Seifer. I had a student council meeting after school."

"Oh, guess that's why I didn't see you at your locker then after classes."

"Yea, I went straight to the meeting room to set up. Why are you still here though?"

"Soccer practice. Just ended though so excuse the stench," he said, laughing lightly. "I haven't showered yet. Hey uh, don't you normally ride the bus? How you planning to get home?"

"Oh, um, my father picks me up."

"Ah. Makes sense I guess. Well, I shouldn't keep your dad waiting then. I won't bug ya."

"Um, no it's okay. He's not here yet." She said softly, glancing back out at the parking lot to see if he had pulled in yet.

"Oh. Well, do you know when he plans to be here?"

"He actually should have been here by now, but…he's probably running late at work or forgot or something."

"Forgot?" Seifer asked scrunching his brows together. "He make it a habit of forgetting you?"

"What? No! He just…sometimes he works over time if he's offered or he has a lot going on and it slips his mind. That's all."

"You don't have to make excuses for him if he does."

"My father would never intentionally forget me! He's a very hardworking, caring man! It's not his fault!" Quistis exclaimed growing angry. Her father would never purposely leave her anywhere! It really probably wasn't his fault.

"Okay. Don't get angry I wasn't trying to make him out to be a bad guy. I was just letting you know that if that was the case, don't feel you have to defend him to me. My parents left me waiting a number of times long after practice or games ended and I know it's not a nice feeling." Seifer really wasn't trying to insinuate her father was a bad guy, but if he was, Seifer didn't want Quistis to feel she had to hide it from him. "So uh…you have a way to call him or something? Or I can give you a ride if you need one."

"No, thank you, that's okay. I'm sure he will be here soon. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's seriously no problem. Like I said, practice is over."

"No, I'm probably way out of the way for you."

"It's not like Balamb is that big." Seifer chuckled out. "Even if you did live on the other side of town as me, I'm sure taking you home won't empty my tank."

"No, really. I wouldn't want to leave with you only to have him show up. It's okay. I'll just sit and work on my homework till he comes. It's no big deal honestly." Quistis glanced back at the parking lot another time before sitting at the picnic table a few feet away and getting out her math homework.

"Well, do you at least want to use my phone to call him or something?"

"No thank you. I have a cell phone. I'll call him if he doesn't show up within half an hour or so."

"Half an hour? That's a long time to wait Quistis."

"I have homework to do anyways, don't worry about it."

Seifer stood there for a moment looking at her. He wasn't just gonna leave her sitting out here and risk her father not showing up at all. Normally he headed straight home after practice and showered there instead of using the showers at school twice in one day. Lord only knew what bacteria lurked in those shower stalls. Maybe today though he would make an exception.

"Okay…but if he ain't here by the time I'm done showering and leave to go home, I'm taking you to your house. Deal?"

"Um…okay Seifer…deal." Quistis hesitantly agreed. She would probably still fight him if he came back before her father did. But she would agree to appease Seifer for now.

Seifer quickly soaped up and finished his shower in less time than it normally took him. He was trying to make it out to Quistis before she called her dad or before he showed up. Not that he wanted her sitting around waiting on a ride, but he wouldn't mind taking her for a ride in his car and seeing where she lived. As he was approaching the glass doors in the front of the school, he saw an old wood panel station wagon pull up to the sidewalk and watched as Quistis gathered her things and got in. He stood for a moment trying to get a good look at the guy and see if he could tell just how "caring" this guy looked. He had brown hair parted right down the center that hung down to his ears off the top of his head. He had almost perfectly round looking glasses and was wearing a slightly dirty rust colored t-shirt. His face held an apologetic look and his hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke to Quistis when she got in the car. He saw her wave off his remark with her hand and his look slowly turned to relief and he smiled at her as they drove off.

The guy looked harmless and, in Seifer's opinion, kinda dorky. He hoped he wouldn't have to come out from practice to Quistis standing alone looking lost again, but part of him knew it wouldn't be the last time.

 

* * *

 

"Hey buttercup! Sorry I ran late, were you waiting long?" Quistis dad asked as she opened the car door.

"No, don't worry about it daddy. I was just doing my homework."

"Haha you always seem to be doing homework. I like that you're dedicated to school though. Not many kids these days are."

"Well, soon it will all pay off in a couple months when I get into a prestigious school. And then it will be four more years of sleepless nights writing term papers in college." Quistis joked. Her father laughed knowing it would be nothing for his girl to get into an amazing top ranked school. His laugh didn't last too long when the thought of how he would ever pay for said school entered his mind. He wouldn't worry Quistis with those thoughts yet though. He wanted her to continue on with the mindset of being able to accomplish anything she set her mind to. Even if her father knew some of those things were close to impossible to obtain. But he would still do everything in his power to try and accomplish the impossible with her.

"It's a little late in the evening to make much for supper. Do you think there's anything at home you can whip up fast or…should I stop at McDonal's for a couple dollar cheesburgers? I think I have a couple bucks in change in the ashtray there," her dad suggested after they were down the road a little bit.

"Um, we could have grilled cheese for supper. There might be a can of soup in the cupboard, I think. That doesn't take long to make. "

"Okay. Sounds good to me, sweetpea." Quistis dad let out a quiet sigh of relief. He had used some of the change in the ashtray earlier for lunch and a coffee since Quistis didn't wake up in time to make both of them lunch for the day and forgot to brew him a thermos of coffee. He honestly had no idea if he had enough for two cheeseburgers or not. He also knew a McDonalds burger was hardly a filling supper, but he didn't get paid for another week.

Quistis could tell by glancing at the ashtray that there wasn't two dollars in there. It was mainly pennies and a few nickels. Maybe a quarter if she was lucky. Her father would surely make up some story about not being hungry and let her buy a burger if there wasn't enough for two, but the guilt would gnaw at her all night knowing she ate and he didn't. Thankfully she remembered something quick to make at home. Honestly, almost everything they had was pretty quick to make. But it was getting rather late and she still had homework to do. Not to mention her father looked utterly exhausted and should get to bed soon. Life had been rough the past few years…but it was tolerable. And as long as Quistis still had her father…she was okay with it.

 

 

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry this update took longer than expected. It's one part laziness, and one part my Seifer muse leaving me momentarily and being replaced with my Reno muse. I've also been out of state for almost 2 months visiting family and dealing with other life issues. But I finally got this chapter out of the way. It didn't come out as smoothly as I would have liked (example: the whole Squall thing. It seems a bit rushed and out of place to me but it needs in there somewhere and well...here it is. more to come on that later)

This story plans to be a pretty long fic. I have alot planned for these two so dont expect them to fall in love next week and ride off into the sunset. Also, it will still take a little bit for them to get together, but the bulk of the story with be their relationship, so they will be getting together sooner rather than later. I just can't say yet how soon.

As always, thanks to everyone for your reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me and how much I enjoy reading them and seeing people follow my story. Even the smallest comment makes me smile! Thank you thank you! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner than the last. I have alot going on the next two months but hopefully it wont effect my writing much. I will try my best to not keep anyone waiting. And also please forgive any spelling errors, grammer issues ect. I try my best to catch them all if I can. Anything major, feel free to point out to me or any misunderstandings please direct my way and I will try and clear things up.

Until next chappy...


	4. Chapter 4

Putting the last pin in her bun, Quistis sat in her room at her vanity looking in the mirror. She swore her eyes still looked red and puffy from crying last night. October was only a week away and she dreaded that month every year. Not as much as she dreaded February…but she still struggled. She spent the night working on homework and planning student council activities. The dance was fast approaching and they had a fundraiser coming up. One pretty dear to her heart. That’s what caused the breakdown before bed.

Taking a deep breath and gathering herself, she made her way to the kitchen. The coffee had just finished brewing and was ready to be poured into her father’s thermos. Opening the cabinet, she pulled out the bread to make her lunch and her father some breakfast.

“Crap!” she quietly said to herself. Only two pieces remained in the bag. She could either make her father toast or make a sandwich for lunch for herself…not both. Her father needed breakfast more than she did. He was busy busting his butt at the factory while she was sitting on her butt in class. He needed it more than she did. She got free lunches anyways and could buy. Not that she remotely liked anything they were having today. She could eat the applesauce on the side she supposed.

As the bread was in the toaster, she got to work emptying a can of ravioli into a Tupperware container for him to heat up at lunch time. The cupboards were starting to get a bit bare. Thankfully the first of the month wasn’t too far away. Their government food check would be coming as well as her child security care check they sent her each month. It never quite seemed like enough, but they would have next to nothing without it.

“Good morning lovely!” he father said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Morning daddy. Got your lunch and coffee right here. Just let me butter your toast real quick then I gotta head out.”

“You’re the best sweetheart.”

After quickly buttering her father’s toast, Quistis kissed his cheek and headed to the door to put her shoes on. The bus stop wasn’t a far walk, but she never knew if the bus would be five minutes early or five minutes late so she always tried to be there ten minutes before its usual pick up time.

“Oh, don’t forget I have a meeting after school today,” she called to him before closing the door.

“Okay Quisty. I’ll do my best to be there when I can.”

She knew that meant he was probably going to work over again. She was never angry at him for it. They needed the extra money. And it gave her some time to focus on her homework while she waited. Checking to make sure she had her phone in her bag, she headed off down the street.

 

* * *

 

 

Seifer groaned and reached out his hand, blindly searching for the snooze button on his radio alarm. The walls of his room echoed with the loud sounds of a heavy guitar playing through the speakers. His fingers finally found the button he was looking for and he tucked his hand back under the blankets as he started to dose off again.

“I swear Seifer, if I have to hear that wretched music blaring one more damn time-“

“Shut up!!” he yelled back at his mother through his door. He was just starting to fall back asleep when the door swung open.

“Honestly! Are you really at soccer practice every day after school, or are you in detention for being late all the time? How you ever expect to get a job-“

“Fuck off and get out of my room!”

“I should have left you in Timber with your grandmother! Did she let you sleep in this late?” his mother mumbled storming back out into the hallway.

“Goddamn it woman, shut the door!”

Seifer laid there a few more minutes before his alarm started going off again. Knowing he really did have to get up this time, he turned off the alarm and sat up on the side of his bed rubbing his face a few times with his hands. He stood up and walked over to his dresser to pick out a pair of pants and boxers for the day, shivering a bit from not having any clothes on. As he walked to his closet to grab a shirt, his mother walked back into his room.

“Are you up this time-HYNE Seifer! You’re disgusting!”

Seifer used the pants in his hand to cover himself as he turned to address his mother.

“Why do you think I yelled at you to shut the damn door?”

“And you couldn’t do it yourself when you got up? No woman is going to want a man with no shame like you. How can you even stand to sleep naked?”

“Yea, well, maybe if you did it from time to time, dad wouldn’t be gone for work so much,” he bit back, reaching for a red fitted t-shirt to go with the black sweat pants he picked for the day.

“Hyne Seifer, I am so sick of this attitude. I was hoping you learned a few things over the last year. But you’re still the same old asshole kid I sent to your poor grandma. Are you back to doing-“

“Mom! Enough. No, okay? I’m not. I’m just fucking tired and want you out of my face so I can get ready.” He pushed past his mother into the hallway so he could take a quick shower.

After getting in the bathroom and shutting the door, he quickly relieved himself before turning on the water in the shower stall next to the tub. When the water reached the desired temperature, he removed his necklace and stepped in and shut the stall door. After washing his body and hair, he stood under the water for a moment letting the hot water sooth his muscles. Soccer was kicking his ass lately. Practice every day on top of two to three games a week was tiring him out. But he was doing everything he could to make MVP again this year. Soccer was his favorite sport and he loved every minute of it. The later time getting home sucked because he never had much alone time at home. His mother worked late hours, but often got home shortly after he did on game nights. His father was usually gone on business. He couldn’t wait to get out of this place, which is why he was usually gone on weekends.

Stepping back out of the spray, he shut off the water and dried off real quick. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the sink to quickly shave and do his hair. After dressing himself, he went back to his room to put on a generous amount of cologne and some deodorant. He grabbed his white sneakers from under the bed and put them on before returning to the bathroom to retrieve his necklace. He hooked it around his neck and took one last look in the mirror before grabbing his book bag and heading out the door.

“I’m gonna be home late tonight,” his mother addressed him out the window of the car she was backing out of the driveway. “There’s money on the counter for dinner.” She rolled her window up and drove off down the road to work.

Seifer barely spared her a glance as she talked. Late nights at the office. Money for dinner on the counter. Nothing new. At least he knew tonight she wouldn’t be home when he got there. He had some time to himself. Maybe he would invite the posse over for a bit.

He opened the door to his car and tossed his book bag across the console and into the passenger seat as he slid in himself. His day was starting lovely. Hopefully it looked up before long.

 

* * *

 

 

Quistis stood in line at lunch waiting to grab her tray. It was hamburger day. As if the “meat” they put between those two stale pieces of bread could be called a hamburger. Even the French fries and corn looked overcooked. Looks like five spoonfuls of applesauce was all she was gonna eat today until dinner.

“Why the sour face?” a familiar voice behind her chuckled.

“Oh…I’m just not fond of today’s lunch is all.”

“Do you ever eat anything besides sandwiches and breakfast? I swear you’re the pickiest eater.” Seifer laughed.

“Yes, Seifer, I do eat a lot more than just sandwiches. And it’s not that I don’t like hamburgers, but our school’s version of them can hardly be called such.”

“Then why didn’t you pack a lunch like you always do?”

“I uh…forgot it at home. Walked right out the door without it,” she lied.

“Hm. That sucks. You gonna get something off the a la carte menu?”

“No. Unfortunately the free lunch program only covers full lunch. Nothing extra or any single side items. “

Seifer stood there a minute as they walked up in the line. Was she just going to get a lunch and not eat any of it then?

“Do you even like anything in the a la carte menu today?” he asked her.

“Um…” she looked it over real quick. She hadn’t even glanced at it when she came in, knowing that she couldn’t get any of it anyways. Why was he even asking? “I’d eat the grilled cheese and soup. It’s usually not bad. But it doesn’t matter anyways.”

“Then get the grilled cheese and soup. You can’t just not eat anything.”

“I can eat the applesauce that comes with the full lunch.”

“Quistis! That’s like 3 bites of a food that’s practically a liquid! Get the damn soup and cheese sandwich.”

“Soup is a liquid food too. I already told you I can’t! It’s not covered-“

“Then I will cover it if you can’t!” he interrupted.

“Seifer…that’s very kind of you but you don’t have to-“

“Quistis…It’s really cute and actually refreshing that you never want me to spend money on you, but it’s literally three whole dollars. You can pay me back if you’re that worried about it.”

“I don’t know when I would have the money-“

“Then don’t worry about it!” he interrupted again. “Seriously, it’s no big deal! You can’t just not eat.”

“I just…you’re very kind Seifer but it’s okay. Really.” Quistis turned back around and walked up to the counter. “Full lunch please.” Grabbing her tray she turned and walked to the cashier letting her know she got lunch today.

Seifer was really kind offering to buy her something to eat, but she hated feeling like she owed people. It may have only been three dollars, but her and her dad were scraping by right now. That was usually the case with them, but it seems like bills were getting further and further behind lately.

She took a seat at a nearby table and got out her spoon to start eating. It was starting to get chilly outside and there was no sight of the sun out the window so eating inside would have to do today. It took her a matter of only a few seconds to eat the tiny glob of applesauce dished on her tray. Before she could push her tray away and open her milk carton, her tray was suddenly scooted out from in front of her and replaced with a bowl of steaming tomato soup.

“They didn’t give me a plate for the grilled cheese, they just stuck it on my tray. Here,” Seifer was standing in front of her holding out a grilled cheese sandwich. “Come on take it! It’s hot and burning my fingers!”

Quistis reached for the sandwich and put it on her napkin she had sitting on the table. After Seifer sat across from her with his tray of food, he opened his coke and moved a bottle of iced tea from his tray to beside her bowl. Quistis just sat there a minute looking at it.

“You do like iced tea, right?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“Um…yea. Yes I do. It’s my favorite actually.”

“Okay good. I thought so. Those stupid tiny half pint milk cartons are never enough to drink.”

“Seifer I…I told you-“

“I know what you said. And I said I didn’t care. You need actual food.”

“I just…I’ll pay you back as soon as I can.”

“You can pay me back now,” he said around a bite of his burger.

“I don’t have any-“

“I’m not worried about money,” he said sliding her tray of lunch she got over to his side. “There. Now you’ve paid me back. But in food. Food for food. Seems an even trade to me. And lucky for you, I happen to be very hungry today. I was gonna get two burgers anyways.”

“Thank you Seifer. I mean it,’ Quistis quietly said, looking into her bowl of soup.

“No problem. I told you so. Now eat up before it gets cold.”

How was this jerk so nice sometimes? Was he only this way to her? She can’t picture him buying just anyone a lunch to eat. Either way, she was very thankful. She still felt like she owed him something to show her gratitude. But for now she ate her soup while making light conversation with him for the remainder of the lunch period.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure we got all the measurements right?” Quistis asked Seifer as the stood at their table in woodshop class.

“We measured it out exactly and checked it like eight times Quistis. You don’t trust my math skills?” he asked lightheartedly.

“No it’s not that I just…I wanna make sure everything it right.”

The class was almost over and their projects had to be turned in before the class ended. Their first project was simple enough, but this one was a bit more complex for her.

“It’s just a night stand. The drawer slides effortlessly. It stands sturdy and doesn’t wobble. And I think the drawer knob you picked out looks pretty sweet. If we don’t get a perfect grade, it’s far from a failing piece. Just relax! Our only issue is gonna be who gets to take this one home when we get it back.”

“Well, you let me have the bookcase so it’s only fair that you get to keep this one. I have a nightstand I like anyways.”

“Fine by me. I could use one anyways,” he shrugged.

Suddenly Quistis was lightly bumped into the table by someone walking behind her with their project.

“Excuse you!” Seifer called out to them.

“Whatever. Stay out of the isle,” Squall replied, not even looking back.

“How is class going with partner douche?” Seifer asked, still glaring down the brown haired punk.

“Um…it’s fine I guess. He doesn’t talk much. Never really has though so it’s not like I expected much.”

“He still being an asshole?”

“No I wouldn’t call him…that. Just…I dunno.”

 “Well I still think he’s a prick,” Seifer smiled at her before bringing their project to the front of the class along with their project packet. “So, any exciting plans for tonight? Other than homework, of course,” he asked after returning to their table to gather his things.

“You know, just because I’m always doing homework doesn’t mean I exactly enjoy it. I would so much rather be hanging out with friends or going to see a movie or something. Gosh, I can’t even remember the last movie I went to see.”

“You have friends?” Seifer gasped out sarcastically.

“Har har Seifer. Yes. I have friends.” The bell rang and they both started out the door into the hallway.

“Oh that’s right! Messenger girl!”

Quistis cheeks started turning pink. She really hoped he had forgotten about Selphie’s little stunt. He has yet to bring it up to her and she still refuses to ever bring it up to him.

“I have a student council meeting tonight. Those aren’t exactly exciting but they can be fun at times.” Quistis quickly tried to answer his question from earlier hoping he wouldn’t bring Selphie back up.

“Ha…yea definitely doesn’t sound like fun to me. But to each their own I guess. So that means I won’t be seeing you after school then. Welp…enjoy your meeting I guess. See ya tomorrow!”

“Later Seifer.” Quistis gave a quick wave of her hand before heading off to her last class of the day.

 

* * *

 

“Okay so, we got the DJ lined up, tickets have been designed, they just need printed. Next meeting we will finalize decorations. This dance is going rather smoothly so far, knock on wood. Now, if nobody has anything to add, we have one more order of business to discuss. October fundraiser. We pulled in a decent amount at the bake sale last month. This year, once again, I will be heading our pink rose sale for breast cancer awareness. I propose we donate half the money we raise this year to cancer research. I know half can seem like a lot to take from our funds and not much money to donate at the same time…but I really think this is something we should do. It would mean a lot to me. Anyone oppose?” Each student looked around the table at each other. No one seemed against the idea, even if just because they felt bad telling Quistis she couldn’t donate money for cancer. Anyone opposed to the idea would feel bad for even mentioning it. “Okay. Awesome! Thank you everyone. Every little bit counts. I will contact the florist this week and get it all set up. We will be taking orders all month long and they will be delivered the last week of October. If there is no other new business to discuss, that concludes our meeting. Thanks for coming everyone. Your help and dedication is greatly appreciated.”

Quistis gathered her things and said her goodbyes to everyone before locking up the meeting room. After a quick stop at her locker, she walked out to the parking lot looking for her father’s station wagon. It wasn’t there. He must be working late again. She kind figured that would be the case, but her meeting even ran late. He normally would be here by now. Taking out her phone, she sent a quick text to him.

_*Hey daddy, my meeting is done. Do you think you will be here anytime soon?*_

She flipped her phone shut and stood there a few more minutes. It had gotten a little windier since this morning and the sky was still overcast. After about five minutes of waiting, she decided to head back into the school building and wait by the doors to watch for him.

“No…” she said to herself tugging on the door. “No no please…” After a few more tugs, she realized the doors had been locked. What time did they lock? She thought it shouldn’t be for another hour or so. They were set to auto lock at specific times and she had no way of getting in. She decided to walk back out to the picnic table and work on her homework. Maybe that would keep her mind off the cold a bit.

After about 15 minutes, she realized the cold only made her not able to concentrate on her work so she packed it back in her bag and crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_*sorry sweetheart. I picked up a double shift at work. I totally forgot about your meeting today. Won’t be home till late. Do you need me to leave work and get you?*_

Quistis knew her father leaving work meant he had to give up the rest of his shift. For him to take a double and forget about her meeting, she knew they needed the money more than she thought. He never would just forget about her like that.

_*It’s fine daddy. I can ride home with someone. Be safe.*_

Dang it. How was she going to get home now? A few students passed by her walking to their cars. Probably kids leaving sports practice. Not many cars were left in the parking lot. Maybe Selphie could come get her?

_*Hey Selph! Is there any possible way you could come get me from school and take me home? Dad has to work a double.*_

It didn’t take long for her to get a reply.

_*Sorry Quisty…me and Irvy are halfway out of town dress shopping for the dance. He’s taking me to Deiling City! What a babe. I’m so lucky! Anyways, maybe Zell? Sorry!!!*_

_*I don’t have his number. It’s okay. I’ll figure it out.*_

Crap. What was she going to do? She didn’t even have Zell’s number to call him. Not that they were super close anyways. Xu already headed home from the meeting. She wasn’t going to make her drive back. She should have text her dad before the meeting. Then Selphie or Xu would have been able to take her home. She knew he would probably be late and could have just avoided this mess. Quistis put her head in her hands trying to think how to get home. It was definitely too far to walk.

“First you aren’t gonna eat, now you’re sitting out in the cold. Should I be worried about your mental health or something?” Seifer asked behind her.

“Oh…um…no. They locked the school doors and I couldn’t get back in.”

“Why not just wait by the doors and go in when one of the soccer players came out?” he asked, as if it was the most obvious solution to her problem.

“I, uh…didn’t think of that actually. Figured I would just sit here and do homework but it’s too cold. I can’t concentrate.”

“Waiting for your dad again?”

“Yea but…he just informed me he can’t make it. So…I’m trying to figure out another way home.”

“None of your friends stuck around to make sure you had a ride?”

“I’m not their responsibility. And I didn’t even know he couldn’t come until just a few minutes ago.”

“Well, do you need a ride?” Seifer asked with concern slightly lacing his words.

“You don’t have to do that Seifer. You already bought me lunch. I’ll figure it out.”

“How the hell else are you gonna get home, Quistis?”

“I don’t know Seifer! I’ll just…figure it out,” she barked out a little louder than she meant to.

“Do you have family you can call?”

“None that live anywhere nearby. Although that may be my best option right now.”

“How far do they live?”

“The closest is maybe an hour-“

“Yea, okay, that won’t work! You aren’t sitting at school another hour waiting on Aunt Thelma to pick you up! Look, I can take you home it’s no big deal.”

“Really Seifer I-“

“Why is it so hard for you to accept my help?” he suddenly exclaimed. “Honestly, it’s like pulling teeth with you. And don’t get me wrong, like I said earlier it is def refreshing to not have a girl using me, but I wouldn’t offer if I thought it was a big deal. It’s just a ride home! And no, I don’t want or need gas money. Just please take the offer! I’m getting cold myself and really want to get out of this wind. I’ve been playing soccer in it the past hour and a half. Now I will ask again…would you like a ride home?”

“I don’t think I have another choice right now.” Quistis said, gathering her book bag off the picnic table.

“Um…ouch?”

“No, no! I didn’t mean that bad. I just hate inconveniencing you. And right now I can’t even think of any other options. I appreciate it. I do. I just…never mind I guess.”

Seifer just shook his head chuckling.

“You’re a strange one, you know that? Come on, follow me.”

Seifer led her across the parking lot to his car. Damn, she knew Seifer must have had some money because his clothes were name brand and always looked nice. But just how much money did he have? His car was better than the teacher’s vehicles. Not your typical beater most kids get for their first car. It had to be brand new.

“Is your car brand new?” she accidently said out loud.

“Nah, it’s about three years old. I just take good care of it. They don’t even make these models in stick shift anymore. And I prefer driving stick. Here, give me your book bag.”

Seifer unlocked the doors and pulled the driver seat forward to toss their book bags in the back. It was only a two door but that made it look even more slick. The black paint was polished and looked freshly waxed, somehow shinning even without the sun out. The rims were obviously custom made. She had never even seen ones that looked like them before. They were painted a deep crimson red color. The interior was the same shade of red with black accents.

“Door is unlocked. Go ahead and get in on the other side.” He said before pulling the seat back in place and sliding himself in.

Quistis slowly walked around to the passenger side. Was this really a good idea? Only two of her friends knew where she lived. And after seeing Seifer’s car, she wasn’t sure she wanted him seeing her place. He would stop talking to her for sure. She still had time to back out if she really wanted to. Suddenly the passenger window rolled down.

“Dude…what are you doing? Get in!”

She hadn’t even heard the car start. Slowly she grabbed the handle, opening the door. She slid into the seat and buckled her seatbelt. She glanced over at Seifer as he started to drive off.

“You forgot your seatbelt,” she mumbled, not even sure if he heard her. His chuckled told her that he did.

“I should have known you would bring it up. My car, my rules. Rule number one…I don’t have to wear a seatbelt.”

“Fine. Fly through the windshield when you crash.” Quistis chuckled. “What’s rule number two?” she asked, glancing over at him.

“I get to pick the music,” he said, looking back at her and smiling.

“Oh gosh, I can only imagine the things you listen to,” she laughed out loud.

“Hey! I happen to have great taste in music!” he exclaimed, putting his hand against his chest. “Which way at the light? Left or right?”

“Um, left,” she replied.

Seifer never turned on the radio the whole trip, not wanting to distract from any conversation that may occur between the two of them. Every so often he would ask her a way to turn or she would tell him a road to take coming up. They didn’t talk much though. Quistis was getting more and more nervous the closer they got to her house. Her hands started wringing together to the point they were almost sore. Seifer noticed her getting more and more tense over the course of the ride. He would glance her way every so often.

“You okay? You seem tense,” he questioned.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her. “I promise I won’t dump you in the woods.  I’m taking you home. Your home. Not mine unfortunately,” he winked at her trying to lighten the mood.

“Yea I’m…fine.”

She either didn’t catch the joke or was too nervous to acknowledge it. What had her so on edge, he wondered. Had she never ridden in a car with a guy or something? Was she nervous because of him? He had actually behaved and not made any lewd jokes to her in a while.

“Seifer um…” She hesitated a moment. Seifer glanced her way real quick before looking back at the road, letting her know he heard her. “Just please…please don’t make fun of me.”

“Why the hell would I make fun of you? And for what? For not having a ride? Dude I told you it’s happened to me before. No big deal!”

“No not….not for that. My place is coming up soon and…I just…just don’t make fun of me okay?”

“Okay…” he said glancing over at her again, and responding in a soft and serious tone. “I won’t make fun of you. For whatever reason you seem to have.” What was she so worried about?

“It’s uh…the place coming up on the right. Where the big blue rusted sign is.”

“Before or after it?”

“No, um…turn down the road with the sign.”

No way…Paradise Parks? Quistis lived in Paradise Parks trailer park? And what was with these places always using the word “paradise” like it was some lavish place to live? There was no fucking way Quistis fucking Trepe lived here. He knew she didn’t have much money but…damn!

“You live here?” he asked, looking over at her with an odd expression on his face and his voice higher pitched than usual.

“Just…just drop me off at the road. No big deal. Don’t worry-“

“No, it’s fine. Just…making sure is all.” He hadn’t meant for the question to come out the way it did. He pulled into the park and drove to the fork in the roadway. “Which way? Left, right, or straight?”

“I said you can just-“

“Which way Quistis?”

“Um…go right. It’s the seventh house on the left. The brown one with the green door.”

Seifer pulled up to the house and into the little gravel patch beside it. Was this why she was so nervous? She was ashamed of where she lived? He could understand the embarrassment looking at the place. It definitely was one of the more…shabbier of the trailers. There was no way looking at her you would think she lived here. Seifer put the car in park and looked over at her.

“Hey…if you’re embarrassed of where you live, you don’t have to be. I know I can be an ass at times but I wouldn’t make fun of you because of your house.”

“Thanks,” she whispered quietly before unbuckling her seatbelt. “Um, thanks again for the ride. And lunch. I really do appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Glancing back at her place and biting his lip, a thought suddenly occurred to him. “Hey, uh, before you go, you said you have a cell phone right?”

“Um…yea. Why?”

“Take it out. Let me give you my number. In case you ever need a ride or anything.”

“The bus is fine, Seifer I don’t-“

“No, I just mean if you ever happen to miss the bus or anything. Just…another friend to get ahold of if something comes up.” Were they friends? Hell, even he didn’t know. But something told him a lot of things in her life weren’t very reliable. He’d feel better knowing she had it if anything were to ever happen. Something about her situation made him feel  uneasy. Especially since this is the second time in a short time span he’s witnessed her father “forget” about her. She hesitated a moment before taking out her phone.

“Okay. That’s kind of you.” She fished her phone out of her jacket pocket and flipped it open to get into her contacts.

“Holy shit! What kind of dinosaur contraption is that?” he laughed out.

“Not all of us can afford the newest smart phone, Seifer. It’s one of those government phones. I didn’t really have a selection to choose from.”

“No it’s fine it’s just…I haven’t seen a flip phone since I was like thirteen. Ready for my number?” He rattled off his number to her and watched her input it in. After she put her phone away she looked at him expectantly.

“Are you, uh…gonna put mine in your phone too?”

He smirked at her and rested his arm on the middle console.

“Do you want me to have your number?” he asked, raising his eyebrows a few times.

“Oh, I just…I mean…so you know it’s me when I text or whatever…”

He chuckled knowing he got a frazzled reaction from her. He’d gladly take her number. He hadn’t really given her his number in hopes of getting her’s. But hey, he’d take it. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and inputted it in. Tossing it under the radio he looked back over at her as she put her hand on the handle to open the door.

“Don’t forget your book bag in the back,” he reminded her.

She stepped out of the car and reached down to find the knob to pull the back of the seat forward. He could see her eyes searching for the correct one. She grabbed a lever and pulled and the seat suddenly shot forward against the dash.

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry. I didn’t know which lever it was!”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he said laughing out loud. “No one sits there anyways, I’ll fix it later. The lever is sort of more on the back of the seat, not the side. Over here.” He tried showing her where it would be. When she found it, the seat leaned forward and she quickly grabbed her bag. She put the set back up and looked at him again real quick.

“Thanks again Seifer. Um…bye.”

“Bye!” he gave a slight wave of his hand and sat back in his seat. He sat there a moment watching her walk up to the door and dig a key out of the side pocket of her book bag. He wanted to make sure she was able to get in okay. When the door shut behind her, he backed the car out and headed home.

Inside, Quistis leaned her back against the door after shutting it. Gosh that was embarrassing. She could literally see the pity in his eyes. This is why she avoided having anyone over. She knew they would pity her. Even Selphie had a certain look in her eyes at times when she came to hang out. There was nothing wrong with her house. Sure it wasn’t the ideal place to live and she was almost certain the neighbors across the street made meth every Saturday night. But her house was clean. It wasn’t falling apart. Okay, maybe the porch could use some fixing up. But she had a roof over her head. And it wasn’t entirely a horrible one.

She took her coat off, followed by her boots. She wasn’t sure when her father was going to be home exactly, but she decided to start dinner now. He could heat it up when he came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO....guess who isn't dead? I'm so so so so so sorry this took so damn long to update. If you only knew what I have been through the past couple years. An unexpected breakup, a move accross the country, becoming a single mom, moving in with my grandparents to take care of them, the death of both said grandparents, moving AGAIN, another breakup...just being hit over and over again from life.
> 
> But the comments and messages I got from people about my story gave me life! They put a smile on my face on days I really needed it. I finally was able to sit down and start writing again. It was a little rough getting started, mainly because I've been super hooked don FF15 lately and had to find my Seifer muse again.  
> There are unanswered questions after this chapter, I'm sure, but they will all be answered over the next few chapters. I didn't focus as much on Quistis and Seifer just chatting in class this chapter, and showed a little bit of their home life. I plan to definitely show a lot more over the next couple chapters so you can get a better feel for where their emotions come from and why they sometimes do the things they do and see how they really are polar opposites attracting to each other. 
> 
> I also want to point out that I am in NO WAY saying that anyone who lives in a trailer park is less of a person or should feel ashamed. There's a reason she lives in that type of environment (which will be explained) and a reason I went with that instead of just a broken down house. But please don't take any sort of offense if you live in one. I know plenty of people who do, and some of their places are very nice! My grandma is one of them.
> 
> I promise not to go years before updating again! This chapter came to me quicker than I thought and I got the next one pretty laid out already and hope to start on it this week. This chapter was shorter than I hoped, but the other stuff I was gonna add I feel needs a separate chapter. Any and all love shown is greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Quistis looked in the girl’s bathroom mirror, running her hands over her hair one last time. It was a nervous habit of hers; pulling back all the little stray hairs sticking out from her bun. The fourth new student they were getting was coming today. She even got a ride to school from her father today so she could be a little bit early.  Why was she nervous though? She walked new students around the school multiple times. This was her first time as class president though and she wanted to make an impression. Not to mention she would be walking around the daughter of the army commander of Galbadia. Why she was suddenly transferring to Balamb, and from Timber of all places, was quite a mystery to her. Last she knew, tensions were high between Timber and Galbadia. And her father lived in Deiling City. Surely her mom didn’t live in Timber or something. What man would allow his wife and child to live in the city he is about to go to war with?  Maybe she could get an inside scoop from her.  As she exited the bathroom, she almost ran into a blonde man walking by the door.

                “Whoa! That was close!” he exclaimed, with a nervous laugh.

                “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Zell! I didn’t see you!”

                “Eh, no worries! I should have been paying more attention myself. You’re looking extra fancy today. Special occasion I’m unaware of? Assembly after school or something?”

                “No, uh, nothing like that. I just have a new kid to show around today and thought I would look nice. I am the president after all,” she replied, looking down briefly at her attire. She had on a black pencil skirt that came down just above her knees. Her white button down blouse was tucked into her skirt. A black blazer matching her skirt was wore overtop. Flesh colored hose and black pumps topped the outfit off, along with a pearl necklace and gold feminine watch.

                “Well, you definitely look better than nice. And you look more like a teacher than a student, so I think you achieved your goal.”

                “Thank you Zell. Urgh, I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

                “You’ll do fine, I’m sure. So, how have things been? Having zero classes together this year sucks. And soccer has been taking up so much of my time lately,” he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

                “Oh that’s right! I forgot you played soccer this year.”

“Yea, usually I just play basketball. But I played soccer as a kid and figured it’s my senior year. Why not play one last time.”

“Way to take full advantage your senior year! Student council takes up most of my time. Along with my AP classes. Homework is no joke this year. But, it will all pay off in college. I have some stupid classes this year like Home EC and Woodshop.”

“What?! What the hell made you go with those?”

“Trust me! Not my choice. I also have to take Phys Ed this year because I skipped out on in the past 3 years. Seriously, shoot me!” she laughed, making a gun motion to her head.

“Wow! Quisty running laps in the gym,” Zell laughed along with her. “Yea, can’t say I can picture it. How’s, um, how’s things going at home?” he asked, suddenly sounding a bit hesitant.

“Things are…good. I mean, same as usual. Just not any worse. So I guess good. My dad has been picking up some extra shifts and hours at work. So that’s good.“

“That’s great! I’m glad his job is working out for him. It sounds a lot better than the last one he had. So, I’m glad everything seems to be working out for him.”

Zell was the only other person, besides Selphie and Xu, who knew about her home situation. She’d be happy if nobody knew because it wasn’t anyone’s business, but she didn’t always mind Zell knowing. Because of his own unique circumstances at home, he could sometimes relate to things she felt and help her through them.

“Oh, speaking of soccer…do you know a Seifer Almasy?”

“Uh…yea. Everybody knows that douche lord. Why?” he asked, his brows furrowing as he crossed his arms.

“What would make you call him…that?” Quistis asked, not quite comfortable repeating his term of endearment. And why did he think so negatively of him?

“He’s an absolute ass! Everyone knows that! He always has been. Not to mention he personally hates my guts. The guy drives me crazy. He’s a good soccer player, but I can’t stand him. Why do you ask?”

“Oh…um…” Quistis was at a loss for words. Zell sounded like he really hated the guy. Sure he drove her nuts at first, still does actually, but he wasn’t a bad guy. At least she didn’t think so. He had done plenty of nice things for her. And he was pretty funny. What made him such an asshole to others? “Just…curious. He’s my partner in woodshop-“

“Is he being ignorant to you? You say the word and I’ll kick his ass. I promise.”

“No, no…he’s not mean at all. He’s actually quite…nice.”

“…nice?” Zell stared at her in disbelief, one eyebrow raised. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same guy?”

“Tall, blonde hair, green eyes?”

“Um…I never paid enough attention to his eyes to know their color, but sure. And nice isn’t a word I think anyone, his own friends included, would use to describe him. He’s probably playing some sick game with you or something. The man is twisted like that. And he’s bad news. I’m surprised they even let him back on the soccer team after last year.”

“Yea about that, I heard he got expelled but never what for. Do you-“

                The loud shrill of the morning bell sounded, startling them both.

                “Welp, I’d love to chat more with you but I better get going so I’m not late. Good luck with your thing this morning.” He started walking off but turned around to address her again. “And I mean it about Almasy. Stay away from him. And if he gives you any trouble, just let me know.”

                Suddenly Quistis didn’t know what to think. She had Selphie urging her to practically marry the guy. And she had Zell telling her to not even look in his general direction. And then there was her own mind, which had been confused about him since the first day of classes. Nothing seemed to really urge her in one direction or another. Except Seifer, himself. His actions didn’t seem to paint him as some kind of monster. Maybe he was just the kind of a guy who spoke without thinking. His mouth couldn’t have been what got him expelled though. What had he done that was so bad?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Quistis stood patiently in the principal’s office while Mr. Kramer gave the raven haired girl seated beside her the same speech every student got on the first day of school. A basic run down of the rules, what not to keep in your locker, be at class on time…all common sense to her. Luckily it was a desk work day her first period class and she had study hall next, so she wouldn’t be missing anything important while she showed the new girl around.

                “Well, I do believe that is everything. Miss Trepe here will show you around the school. The bell for second period is about to ring, I’d wait until the rush in the hall to take her out,” he suggested, turning to Quistis.

“Good idea, sir,” Quistis replied, nodding.

“She’s going to point out classrooms and restrooms and such to you. First order of business is showing you to your locker. Go ahead and take the needed materials for your second period class along with you. I don’t think the tour will be longer than forty five minutes. And once again, welcome to Balamb High Miss Heartilly.”

                “Thank you so much sir!” Rinoa got up from her seat and turned to Quistis. “You said your name was…Katniss?”

                “Quistis. It’s not common. So, it’s okay if you mess it up. Wait until you see how it’s spelled. You’ll be even more confused. Let me take you to your locker so we can get started.”

                “Okay cool.” Rinoa grabbed her book bag and followed Quistis out into the hall. “So, you a student teacher or something?”

                “Oh, um, no. I’m a senior. Class president.”

                “Oh, wow. You look more like an instructor or something.”

                “Thank you. I actually take that as a compliment. I’m not much of a jeans and graphic tee kinda gal. So, what made you move here from Timber?”

                “Oh, my dad is being a jerk. He’s the commander of the Galbadian army and was born with a stick up his ass. I moved to Timber last year with some friends. Things are getting real heated right now between the two territories. It’s starting to get a little ugly. So, me and my friends came here for a bit to see how things play out.”

                “Wait, you just moved out of your house when you were like, fifteen, and just moved in with friends? And your dad was okay with that?”

                “I was sixteen actually. And my friends are older than me and out of school. So, it’s not like I was living with some kids or something.”

                “And your father was still okay with it?!” Quistis couldn’t believe her ears. No way a parent would let their child just move out.

                “Of course not! He reported me a runaway and sent the police after me. But in Timber, you’re considered an adult at 16. So, nothing they could do about it. Plus I was living with other adults. I had enrolled in school. I knew what to do to keep them off my backs and from sending me back. As long as I looked like I had my shit together, there was nothing they could do. My dad still hates it. I swear he’s turning up the heat in Timber just to smoke my ass out. Looks like it worked, huh? Just not exactly the way he hoped. I don’t even think he knows I’m in Balamb. Not that he actually cares though. He doesn’t want me home because he loves and cares about me. It’s all political and just looks bad on him that his daughter took off.”

                Quistis still didn’t know how to respond. Rinoa didn’t seem like some rebellious runaway teen. She was cute and had nice clothes and looked like she was probably in the main clique at her old school. Was her home life that bad she had to run away and live with friends from another town? And she seemed so…happy and upbeat. Like none of this even bothered her. Quistis wanted to push for more but wasn’t certain if she should yet. Maybe towards the end of the tour she would ask some more questions.

                “Well, here’s one of the three ladies’ washrooms. It’s important to know where they are so you can time breaks between classes.”

                Rinoa giggled and looked up at her. “I know…I’ve been to school before. Just not this one in particular.”

                “Oh…yea, right. Sorry. So um…around the hall is the gymnasium. I’ll show you that next.”

Quistis took her around to every hall and every floor of the three story building. She purposely planned it out so that the tour would end with them at Rinoa’s second period class. As they were walking down the hall approaching the classroom, Quistis decided to ask a few more personal questions.

                “So…you told me about your dad. What about your mom? What does she think of all of this?”

                “Oh, my mom died when I was younger.”

                “Oh my god…I’m so sorry.” Quistis suddenly felt her stomach start to drop. She wasn’t expecting that. She didn’t know what else to say. She hated when people said they were sorry for that. So why had she?

                “It’s okay. You didn’t know,” she said with a little giggle. How could she giggle after saying her mom died? Wasn’t she broken? Shattered? Lost without a mother? “It happened when I was like, five. So, it’s not like I have a ton of memories of her or anything. And she’s in a better place or whatever now right? I mean, I do miss her don’t get me wrong here. And I can’t help but wonder how different things would be between me and my father if she were here. I’m pretty sure he somehow blames me for her being gone.”

                “Why would he blame you?”

                “She was on her way home from the store. I begged and begged her to stop and get me a happy meal on her way home when she called to say she would be on her way. So, she took a different way home to stop at McDonald’s and never made it home. She died in a car accident.”

                Quistis’ stomach completely dropped out then. She could feel the blood draining from her face. Her knees locked and threatened to give out from under her.

                “Whoa…you okay? Look, honestly don’t worry about it. It’s been years. I’m not hung up on it like I was as a kid. It’s okay I promise. I’m not mad you asked.” She reached out her hand and rubbed Quistis’ shoulder a few times. It took everything in Quistis to not flinch and turn away from her touch. “So uh, thanks for the tour. I better get in there and try and get sort of settled before the period ends. I’ll be seeing you around?”

                “Um….yea. Yea just...if you have any questions just find me. I’ll help you best I can. Or just ask around for me. Someone should know where to find me.” Quistis was wringing her hands, trying not to wipe the sweat from her brow until Rinoa had walked away. She didn’t want her knowing how effected she was. But she needed to get away from her…quick. “Enjoy your day,” she mumbled as she quickly turned and walked back down the hall.

Turning the corner, she sped up her steps almost running, and dashed into the ladies’ room. A quick glance around the room told her it was empty. She turned the lock on the inside of the door and let the tears that had been welling up in her eyes fall. The books she was carrying in her arms fell to the floor and a few choked sobs escaped her throat. Her hand gripped her chest as she tried to breath. It felt like a crushing weight cracking her ribs. Her hands started shaking and she closed her eyes, trying her best to slow down her breathing. She couldn’t break down now. She had to pull herself together.

_“Save your tears for your pillow, Quistis_ ,” she told herself. She needed to get back to class and finish the day out. She could cry when she got home.

She walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face. She dabbed up the water with a paper towel and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but there was no helping that. She could still feel the sting of tears behind them. She put her glasses back on and walked over to where she dropped her books. Straightening everything up, she unlocked the door and stepped out, heading to her study hall class.

She stopped for a quick moment before opening the door and stepping in. After giving her late pass to the teacher, she walked to the back of the class finding an empty seat beside a sleeping Seifer. He must not have been too tired today, because when she sat down and glanced over at him, she noticed his eyes were actually open. Seeing her face look at him, he quickly sat his head up from his crossed arms.

“There you are! Where were you? I told you if you were running late or missed the bus to call me!” he whispered over to her.

“I didn’t miss the bus. I actually got here before the buses today. My dad dropped me off. I had to show a new girl around the school. That’s all.”

“Oh, okay. Is she cute?” he asked, smirking over at her.

Quistis just rolled her eyes and opened her notebook to study some notes for a test later that day. She could still feel her chest tighten and threaten to hiccup from her sobs earlier. She cleared her throat to try and ease her throat from tightening so much. Seifer furrowed his brows the longer he looked at her.

“Hey…what’s going on?”

“What do you mean? A new student is nothing out of the ordinary. We actually get them quite often.”

“No, I mean with you. Are you…okay?”

“Yes, why would you ask?” she replied, trying not to make eye contact knowing it would only make the tears more likely to fall.

“You look like you’re about to cry or something. Or like you already have been. “

“Well, I’m fine thank you. Just trying to get my work done is all.”

“You’re just staring at your notes. I don’t even think you’re reading them. Look you can tell me if something is up. No judging, remember?”

“And what, exactly, do you think you can do about it if I told you?” she pratically snarled out.

Seifer sat there stunned a few moments. Seifer had ruffled Quistis’ feathers a few times and seen her get frustrated. But she almost sounded actually angry just now. She usually just called him a name and told him to shut up if he made her mad. Did she get a bad grade on something? Was she not doing well in one of her classes? Did something happen between her and her father this morning? Something always seemed off with her when he was mentioned. This felt different than her usual anger.

“I…don’t know. But if you told me, I would try and figure something out. Seriously, Quistis. Something is going on, what is it?”

Quistis debated for a little while about telling him. Part of her wanted to say something, feeling like he wouldn’t be like everyone else who found out. That he wouldn’t offer her a look of pity and tell her things will get better in time. He would tell her something that actually felt real. He would offer her a real solution to her feelings. He would maybe even hug her and make her feel better just with his presence. But Zell’s warning rang in her ears. _“I mean it about Almasy. Stay away from him_.” Maybe she shouldn’t tell him anything and just keep it to herself. _“He’s probably playing some sick game with you or something. The man is twisted like that.”_ Maybe his niceness wasn’t genuine at all. She needed more information about him before she mentioned anything.

“Just…drop it Seifer. It’s nothing. I just want to study.”

“Why won’t you talk to me? I’m trying to be nice here, and you’re acting like I’m being a jerk.”

Quistis set her notes down on her desk with a lot more force than she meant to. A few other students looked back at them.

“Because if I talk about it, I will cry again and I really don’t want to cry anymore right now, okay? Is that fine with you?”

“Yea…of course. Sorry.” Seifer replied in a soft voice. He almost snapped back at her to chill out, but he knew this had to be something serious and reined his mouth in. “But I’m here to talk if you need something.”

Seifer laid his head back down on his hands but kept his eyes open and on Quistis. What could have her so upset? She only ever got weird and seemed upset when her home or father was mentioned. What was up with that guy? It had to tie back to him. The guy just seemed skeezy to him. And Quistis didn’t seem like she liked being home much. These kinds of things could be really tricky to figure out though. He definitely had to approach with caution.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quistis had composed herself by her next class. She didn’t look at Seifer the rest of Study Hall but could fee his eyes on her the entire time. She really needed to figure him out as soon as she could. She walked into the chem lab and set her books down on the lab table before grabbing a lab sheet from the front of the room and the items she would need to for their new lab assignment. When the late bell rang and no one else was at her table, she realized Squall must be absent. Great. She had to do her lab alone?

“Um…excuse me,” Quistis said, walking up to the teacher’s desk. “My lab partner isn’t here today. Do I just do it alone, or…”

“No, you can join with another group of your choosing. I’ll have your absent partner do another assignment to make up for it.”

“Thank you!” Quistis turned and walked over to Xu’s table.

“Hey! Mind if I join you guys? Squall is absent and the teacher said I can group with whomever I choose.”

“Um duh! Get your stuff and get over here!” Xu giggled out excitedly.

Quistis’ day was starting to look up. She had classes with Xu, but they were all advanced classes with almost zero student to student interaction. And she hadn’t talked to her much outside of school. Just at the student council meetings briefly.

“Gah! Finally! I feel like I never get to talk to you anymore!” Xu exclaimed when Quistis returned to their table with her things. “Braiden! Finish getting the beakers and grab the iodine. So! What’s been up?”

“Haha well, um, not a whole lot really. Just getting things ready for the dance. But I mean, you know about that of course. And-“

“Yea yea, I know all about that stuff. I mean in the rest of your life outside of school! Or I guess, in school…but other than homework and classwork loads and such. Come on Q! I need gossip!”

“And you know I’m the worst person to get it from. I don’t even leave the house. I haven’t even had Selphie over yet this year.”

“Now there is a girl with ALL the juicy deets. You sit with her at lunch all the time don’t you? I know she has to have shared something with you.”

“Um…not much really. And I don’t always sit with her.”

“That’s right! You know…I heard- BRAIDEN! The iodine. Where is it?”

“Oh…right. I’ll get it.” Braiden quickly walked off to the cabinet to grab what he forgot.

“You’re so mean to him, Xu.”

“Meh. He needs to form a backbone. I’m only helping him to toughen up. He’ll be fine. ANYWAYS! I heard a certain soccer player likes to sit with you every so often. And not just at lunch. Apparently you are frequently seen sitting beside him in study hall as well AND you’re partners with him in Woodshop. By the way, how is that hellhole class going for you? It must seriously suck, I can’t even imagine you running a saw.”

“Yeah, the class is awful. I’m completely lost. I’d be failing for sure if it weren’t for Seifer. Speaking of…how do you know about him sitting with me?”

“I have my sources. Now tell me…why are you seen with him so often lately?”

“Because…he’s nice I guess?”

“Nice?! Seifer Almasy is not nice. Come on. What’s really going on? Suddenly got a thing for bad boys or something?” Xu asked, raising her eyebrows up and down.

“Um, about that. What, exactly, makes him a bad boy? You’re not the first on to tell me he isn’t a nice person and people seem to refer to him as this tough jerk.”

Xu stared at her for a few minutes, one eyebrow raised.

“Do you seriously not know anything about him? Like at all?”

“Yea, the guy is-“

“Braiden! Shut up. No one asked you. Get the lab set up.” Xu cut him off. He was not a part of their conversation. She turned back to Quistis and gave her a look telling her to carry on.

“I told you…he’s basically just my woodshop partner and in some of my classes. And he hasn’t been mean to me or anything. I mean, he can be ignorant at times and I don’t always appreciate his humor, but he’s never been actually mean to me. Zell seemed to warn me against him too but had to leave before I could ask questions.”

“Trust me Quistis…if Almasy is being nice it’s only because he’s trying to get something from someone. It never lasts.”

“What about his friends? I’m sure he’s nice to them.”

“The guy has two friends. And they are more like his lackeys. Are you sure he’s not trying to weasel you into doing his homework for him or give him test answers or something?”

“I just told you, he’s basically carrying me in woodshop class. Not the other way around. And the only other academic class we share together is Government. We don’t even interact in that class. I’m telling you, I don’t know why everyone thinks he’s this awful guy. I can see how he may get annoying or aggravating, but not down right horrible like everyone says. He even drove me home when-“

“You rode in his car??!! And he went to your house??!!” Xu practically yelled out.

“Um…yea. And he didn’t come in my house or anything. Just dropped me off and then left. He didn’t even get out of the car.”

“But you were alone with him in his car? Seifer Almasy’s car?”

“Uh…yes?”

“He doesn’t let anyone near his car! That thing is his baby. And the only girls that have been in his car are ones that have also been in his room. And in his pants. Have you been in either?”

“Gross, Xu! Stop it. No!”

Xu’s face suddenly went almost white and her eyes widened.

“Oh my gawd!” she exclaimed, as something dawned on her.

“What?...”

“Seifer wants in your pants!” she hissed out, pointing at her friend.

“What??...No, he…no. No he doesn’t.”

“Come on Quistis!! He’s being super nice to you, helping you out, giving you rides in his car…he totally wants in your pants.”

“Wha-…he…urgh. Braiden? Help me out here. You’re a guy. What do you think?”

“The guy definitely wants you. Guys only act different around girls they are trying to impress. And everyone knows Seifer is the exact opposite of how you describe him.”

“But I mean…is he really the type of guy to change who he is to impress a girl? I peg him more as the type that doesn’t care what people think and what you see is what you get with him.” Quistis asked.

“That is the way he is. However, when the guy needs to scratch a certain itch, he lays it on pretty thick, flashes his money around, gets his rocks off and then leaves em. Or keeps them around for fun. But everyone already knows the type of guy he is. They know what they are getting themselves into. How do you honestly know nothing about him?”

“I don’t know, okay? It’s a big school.”

“You guys had to have been in the same grade up until high school. Before you took those couple semesters off and restarted eighth grade.”

“I probably just never paid him much attention or something. I always kept to myself, you know that.”

“Yea I suppose. Regardless…he so likes you. So the question is…do you like him back?”

“What? I…well….I dunno. I mean, I’ve never really had a guy show me interest. But, he’s not…exactly…the guy I like.” Quistis said shyly, looking down at the desk.

“Wait…what? So who the hell do you like?! And why don’t I know about this?”

“Only Selphie knows-“

“WHAT?! You told that gossip queen and not me?? I’m hurt, Q!”

“I’m sorry! I just…I was trying to figure out my exact feelings for him and didn’t even know if I actually like him or not. But I do. Like a lot.”

“Okay, so spill! Who the hell is he?”

“Um…well…it’s, maybe, Squall…?”

“Um, okay? Not sure if that’s really much better. You mean your lab partner, Squall, right?”

“Yup. That’s the guy.”

“Well, that’s, uh, interesting. What the hell do you like about him?”

“I don’t know. He’s quiet and keeps to himself. He’s not obnoxious and loud. He doesn’t spend all his time out with his buddies partying. He’s focused on school. Not to mention, he’s cute.”

“Okay, you basically described the exact opposite of Seifer. Maybe the two of you wouldn’t work after all.”

“Are you girls going to gossip the whole class, or help me out here?”

“Oh shut it Braiden. This crap isn’t that hard. Here, give me that!” Xu grabbed the beaker out of his hand and started measuring out a blue liquid into it.

Everything Xu just said made perfect sense. The feelings she thought she was forming for Seifer would never be able to be played out. They were polar opposites. She also knew she wasn’t anything close to his type. Or what she assumed his type would be. Besides, Xu also confirmed that Seifer doesn’t do relationships. He does hook ups. That was not something she did. At all.

 

* * *

 

 

Unlike last week, today was actually pretty warm. Quistis held her books against her chest, along with her sack lunch, and squeezed through the hoard of students to walk outside. Seifer usually only sat with her when she ate inside, and if she found Selphie’s table quick enough, Seifer wouldn’t dare sit by her. She was certain.

She wasn’t avoiding him, exactly. She just really wanted to talk to Selphie a bit. And straighten her head out. Finally finding her friend, she walked over and sat down.

“Hey Selphie!”

“Quistis!!! Heya! It’s soooo nice out today, right?”

“Yea it’s great compared to that random super cold week we just had. So, how are things?”

“Great! I finally  found a dress! Irvy took me to that new mall in Galbadia and oh my gawd Quisty, we have to go there sometime!”

“Maybe someday…” Quistis sighed. Someday ten years in the future when she actually has a job so she can do more than help Selphie carry her bags around.

“So…have you asked Seifer to the dance yet?”

“Selphie, I told you to drop that! It’s not gonna happen okay?”

“Quistis, I can see you like him! He’s the first person, other than the 3 friends you’ve had since kindergarten, that you’ve talked to and opened up to and enjoy being around!”

“Opened up to?” Quistis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I just mean, spoken to about something other than school or student council or college.”

“Me and him talk about those things.”                  

“Urgh, only because you never shut up about them…to anyone!!! But I’m certain he likes you back too! Seifer is nicer to you than anyone else! Well, except his posse. But that’s different.”

“Well, I think I’m dropping it Selphie. It still just seems so far out there in a realm of completely impossible scenarios. I don’t want to let myself like him any more just to find out he doesn’t like me at all back. Or worse yet, that he was only pretending to like me to play some sick joke or something. Like one of those stupid teen movies you watch where the popular jock hooks up with the school nerd on a dare.”

“Yea, but they always fall in love at the end!”

“After a lot of hurt feelings! Look, just drop it okay?”

“Urgh…no problem. Looks like he decided to move on too.” Selphie’s face was scrunched up in a scowl and she was looking over Quistis’ shoulder at something.

When she turned to see what it was, her stomach dropped a little bit. A few tables behind her was Seifer and his two friends he was always seen with. But there was another guest at their table today. A certain raven haired guest that she recognized from this morning. Rinoa. And she wasn’t just seated at their table. She was sitting on Seifer’s lap! Wow. He really didn’t mess around if he wanted some, huh? Crush officially crushed. Then why did her stomach feel kinda nauseous?

“…stis….QUISTIS!”

“Sorry, what?”

“Wow…where were you just now?”

“Sorry. Just…a lot of stuff going on lately. I’ve been a little spacey.”

“Who the hell is that girl anyways?”

“Oh, she’s Rinoa Heartilly. The new girl. I showed her around this morning. She’s got an interesting story.”

“Wait…isn’t she the general of Galbadia’s daughter?” Quistis nodded at her. “ What the hell is she doing at Balamb High? Galbadia’s school is a lot bigger and better than ours.”

“That’s kind of what I meant by interesting story. Apparently her and her father don’t get along. She lives with friends and has for the past year or two. Something like that. I don’t know it was all kind of…odd. But, not my story to tell I guess.”

Quistis didn’t want to say much past that. Talking about Rinoa’s dead mom would just bring everything bad back to the surface again and she was doing good since this morning.

“Living with friends? Lucky! And don’t give me that crap, come on! You know I live for other people’s stories.  Give me something more. I know you are keeping something juicy from me.”

“Honestly Selphie…I don’t want to talk about her right now.”

“Okay…so what do you want to talk about then? How bout who you’re going to ask to the dance if it ain’t gonna be Seifer.”

“About that. I think I finally decided to go for Squall-“

“AHHH! Yes!! Finally. I know you’ve been crushing on that guy since like, forever! It’s about time! And I’m so excited you are actually going to go with someone! We HAVE to go dress shopping!”

“Selphie…I can’t. You know I can’t afford something elaborate.”

“So we stick to the cheaper stores! No big deal! I found some pretty nice stuff-“

“Selphie, I know you’re trying to help, but honestly I can’t afford anything new and fancy right now. I’ll just find something nice in my closet. No big deal.”

“Urgh, if you say so. But at least tell me you will let me do your hair and make-up all fancy!”

“If it will make you that happy, then yes. Be my guest.” Quistis started giggling as she went back to eating her lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Two more classes. Just two more classes and Quistis could go home and let this day finally be over with. That’s what she kept telling herself as she walked to her woodshop class. She spent all gym class watching Rinoa giggle and hang all over Seifer. What was with those two? They sure as heck didn’t act like two people who just met. Guess all the rumors she’s been hearing lately about Seifer are true. He finds something he likes and goes for it.

After sitting in her seat for almost a full minute, waiting for the late bell to ring signaling the beginning of class, she began to wonder where Seifer was. He always came in after her but never quite this late. Just as the bell rang, he quickly dashed into the room.

“Sorry. Sorry. I know. But I did make it through the door before the bell!” he said in response to the teacher’s disapproving look.

“Debatable Almasy. Take your seat. Now, we’ve made two projects using a  Dovetail Joint. Now we are going to make a project using the Mortise and Tenon Joint. You will get with your partner and sketch out a chair design. Basic design sketches are due by end of class. Official blueprint due in two days. Get to it.”

“Sooo…a chair. What the hell are high school students supposed to do with a single wooden chair?” Seifer rolled his eyes, getting out his sketch book. “At least the bookcase and end table were useful.”

“Just when I think I may have finally understood the last technic we used…we move on to a new one. Just great.” Quistis sighed.

“Do you continuously study the same author in your big fancy literature classes, or do you study different types of writing to expand your knowledge?” Seifer asked, smirking at her.

“Touché Almasy. Urgh. I have no idea what that thing he said even means. I feel so bad for always putting all the sketching and blueprint work on you. I’m never going to learn this stuff if I don’t do it myself, but I can’t even try to grasp any of it!”

“Don’t worry about it. I like this stuff. It’s probably the only class other than gym and lunch that I actually like. I told you I would help you out, remember? I can’t take your tests for you though, so, maybe try and learn at least a little bit about it,” Seifer chuckled before dragging his pencil across the paper.

Quistis sat twirling her pencil between her fingers and staring at Seifer. Every so often she would glance down at the sketch he was making, but she mostly concentrated on his face. The way his eyes squinted every so often when he was thinking about the design. The ways his nostrils flared ever so slightly as he looked over his work with disapproval and would erase a line. He really was a handsome man. That she couldn’t deny. But what was he hiding? Could he really be the monster everyone says he is? Why was some part of her drawn to him no matter how much her mind was screaming at her that is was a bad idea? Why every time she decided that he was no good for her did she find something else to draw her mind back to him? This back and forth was annoying.

“Something on your mind princess?” Seifer asked her, never looking up from his drawing.

“Um…” Quistis was startled out of her daze. “Actually…speaking of princesses…” Seifer quirked an eyebrow and glanced over at her.

“You’re staring at me and thinking about princesses?” he chuckled. “That’s new. Now I’m kinda intrigued.”

“Well, I don’t know if she is a princess, per say. I don’t really know what her official title is actually. Or even if she has one. Anyways, um…I noticed you and the new girl, Rinoa, seem to be getting along really well. Almost like you guys know each other already or something.”

“Haha, she’s not a princess, although she likes to act like one a lot,” he replied smiling. “And there’s no official title. Just ‘the general’s daughter’; although she will never own that title. She denies it to just about anyone that asks. And yea, we do know each other.”

“Oh? Did your parents know each other somehow or something?”

“No, my grandma knows her but not my parents. They don’t care much about my social life. We met when I moved in with my grandma in Timber last year after leaving school. We dated up until I moved back right before school started. It’s not really a huge surprise to me that she’s here. She told me she was looking to get out of Timber and I suggested Balamb.” He glanced over at her momentarily and smiled.

But Quistis wasn’t smiling. In fact her stomach felt like it dropped momentarily. Well, if anything would help get her mind off of Seifer…she supposed his girlfriend would do the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guuuuyyyysssss....urghhhhhh!!!!! This chapter. Omg. Normally, I can sit down a weekend and pump out a chapter and just take time editing it. This thing took me weeks. Weeks of sitting down, writing a little, giving up. Sitting down to write a little more...giving up. I think it's because of the into to Rinoa. I knew all along that she was gonna show up and wreak a little havoc. I introduced her in like, 4 different ways I swear. I also wrote Zell for the first time, even though it was briefly. I had a lot more planned for this chapter, but I'm ending it here. I just can't with this chapter anymore. I need to just post it and move on in the next chapters. I think that will make things easier. Also, has it seriously been since February since I update? I swear it felt like 2 months ago. I'm so sorry. I was hoping to have more time to write this summer but turns out I've been super busy. But in a very good way. Turns out dumping your psycho boyfriend gives you a lot of free time to actually enjoy yourself. And I've spent more time playing with and adventuring with my kid rather than sheltering and protecting her.
> 
> Also, don't worry. I'm not going to go on a Rinoa bashing spree (even tho I never liked her much), and its obvs that her and Seifer aren't gonna be the main focus of this fic. I also plan to finally veer away from the constant "study hall, lunch, woodshop, repeat" pattern that plays out in every chapter. More of the other friends showing their faces, more at home scenes, more out of school scenes...I wanted to do that this chapter, but it just didn't work for me. 
> 
> Anyways, before this note gets longer than the fic itself...I want to thank everyone who has been commenting, giving me kudos, messaging me, and showing me that people are actually reading my work. I'm still stuck in Final Fantasy XV hell and have been writing more stuff for that fandom. But Seifer is my baby and this fic is always on my mind. 
> 
> and again...WHAT IS WITH THE SPACING?!


End file.
